


Changing the Bad Boy

by GeekCharming270



Category: Dan Howell - Fandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Phil Lester - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Pastel Dan and Punk Phil, Protective Phil, Romance, Secret Pastel Phil, Sexual Content, Shy Dan Howell, mild homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2018-11-09 20:57:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 37,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11112735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekCharming270/pseuds/GeekCharming270
Summary: After being constantly being bullied for being the shy gay kid who always wears pastel and flower crowns at his old school Dan's parents decide to transfer him for his last year of secondary school. On his first day Dan is immediately taken under the wing of the schools punk gang leader Phil. But Phil doesn't seem like the typical punk despite his tattoos, lip piercing, and black clothes. Soon Dan discovers that Phil really doesn't want to be the punk, but what happens when Dan convinces Phil to be who he really is?Thank you to phandomsub for helping me when the plot gets confusing or I just can't figure it something out.





	1. Meeting the Bad Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Phandom](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+Phandom).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *revised edition*

Dan’s parents had decided that it would be best if he transferred for his last year of secondary school. At his last school he was constantly tormented for being the shy gay kid who always wore pastel jumpers, flower crowns, and sparkly nail polish. If Dan was honest he was glad that his parents had decided to transfer him. It meant that he had a chance to make friends and maybe even find a boyfriend, but thanks to his anxiety the odds of that were highly unlikely. 

 

It was the first day of the school year so Dan had decided to wake up early to get ready which was a feet in itself since he had never been a morning person. After taking a shower, straightening his hair, and checking his sparkly nail polish Dan headed into his massive walk-in closet filled the brim with various pastel colored clothing. Walking over to where his trousers were he pulled on a pair of white skinny jeans that would go with any of the jumpers he decided on today since it was unusually cold out for August. Making his way over to the side of the closet Dan pulled a mint green jumper off it’s hanger slipping it on over his head. Satisfied with his choice he walked over to the dresser that held his flower crowns and sneakers. Opening the top drawer he pulled out a small chain of white daisies that perfectly contrasted the green of his jumper and matched his jeans. To complete the outfit he knelt down and grabbed his mint green low tops from the bottom shelf of the dresser. Looking in the full sized mirror on the door of his closet Dan was pleased with his appearance. It displayed who he was and if the people at his new school didn’t like it then they would just have to deal with it because he loved the way he dressed.

 

Grabbing his purple backpack Dan made his way downstairs where his parents and little brother Adrien were in the kitchen eating breakfast. His mum had just placed a stack of pancakes on a plate for Dan as he walked over to her placing a kiss on the older woman’s cheek, “Morning Mum.”

 

“Good morning Daniel,” she said with a smile handing him the plate of pancakes, “are you ready for your first day at Crestview?”

 

“Yes,” Dan replied excitedly taking a seat next to Adrien who was playing on his phone. 

 

“Morning Adrien,” Dan addressed his little brother.

 

“Hey,” Adrien responded barely looking away from his phone. 

 

“So Daniel,” his father addressed him, “how do you feel about starting at Crestview today?”

 

“Nervous, but I feel good like something big is going to happen,” Dan replied.

 

“Good,” his dad retorted going back to his breakfast.

 

Digging into his food Dan nearly moaned at the amazing taste of his mum’s special pancake recipe. Before he knew it the entire plate was gone and he was putting the dish in the sink. Grabbing his water bottle out of the fridge Dan made his way into the large living room where he had left his backpack earlier. 

 

“Oh Daniel,” his mum said walking out of the kitchen next to his dad.

 

“Yes Mum,” he replied.

 

“Since you have been doing so much around the house this summer and since Crestview is a lot farther away than your last school your father and I have a surprise for you,” she said excitedly.

 

Dan was hoping the surprise was what he was thinking. He had been begging his parents for a car ever since he got his license a few years ago, “What surprise?”

 

“It’s waiting for you outside,” his father replied. 

 

Sprinting to the front door Dan threw it open and his jaw nearly dropped to the floor. Sitting there was a brand new white 2017 BMW M240i convertible. Dan screamed in excitement as he ran towards the car throwing his arms around it. His parents were laughing somewhere behind him and he could hear his brother complaining that Dan always got what he wanted, but he didn’t care. All he cared about in this moment was the fact that his parents had bought him his dream car. Turning around Dan was sure he had tears in his eyes but his parents just smiled as his dad called out, “Here catch.” Somehow despite his lack of hand-eye coordination Dan managed to catch the keys in his hands smiling the whole time.

 

“Now go you don’t want to be late for your first day,” his mum yelled from the front door. 

 

Realizing his mom was right Dan unlocked the car throwing his bag in the back before taking his place in the drivers seat. The interior was amazing and he had to stop himself from drooling everywhere. Starting up the car he pulled out his phone hooking it up to the system on the car’s console so he could play music as well as other things hands free. Pulling up his music Dan put on the Muse _Origin of Symmetry_ album blasting the speakers as he pulled out of his parents driveway. He followed the car’s GPS to his new school and maneuvered his way into the student parking lot. The only spot available was next to a bunch of punk kids who had taken up nearly three parking spaces with their motorcycles. Reluctantly he pulled in and turned off his car making sure his keys were in hand before stepping out of the car next to the group of black clad kids. They all ceased their conversation and laughing to watch Dan who was their polar opposite. Ignoring their stares he went to the back seat retrieving his backpack slinging it over one shoulder before turning around once again, only to be confronted by burly a kid dressed in all black with tattoos covering both of his arms.

 

“What’s your name princess?” the burly boy asked. 

 

This is exactly what Dan wanted to avoid at his new school but it didn’t look like that was going to be an option. He could feel the anxiety bubbling in the pit of his stomach about having to talk to people and now that he was being confronted it was getting worse. So instead of answering Dan just lowered his head, making his way towards the main school building when a hand slammed down on his shoulder turning him back around.

 

“I guess you didn't hear me,” the guy called out once again, “what’s your name?”

 

The anxiety was hitting him full on now and Dan wasn’t sure how much longer he had until he had a complete melt down, when someone else walked up to them, “Dean it’s fine leave the kid alone. I’ll take care of this.”

 

The new comer was dressed all in black with his hair swept to the right in a fringe, and there were tattoos on his arms and neck, but what caught Dan’s attention the most was his eyes. They were a mix of blue and green with a ring of yellow around the center and they were bright, filled with life unlike any other. That’s when he decided to speak, “My name’s Phil. Sorry for Dean he’s not too keen on new people. What’s your name if you don’t mind my asking?”

 

This boy seemed nicer than the rest despite his tough appearance and it looked like the others respected him well enough. Taking a deep breath in an attempt to calm his nerves Dan smiled lightly before responding, “Dan.”   

 

“Well Dan why don’t you hang out with us today. What grade are you in?” Phil asked.

 

“Er… upper sixth form,” Dan responded hesitantly.

 

“Cool so am I and so is Cat,” Phil said motioning to a girl who was talking to Dean, “Cat come over here.”

 

Immediately the girl obeyed leaving whatever conversation she was having. She was petite with dark brown hair and dressed like the rest of them in all black, but she didn’t seem to have any tattoos. Walking with authority she stood next to Phil and addressed him in an American accent, “Yes Phil.”

 

“Cat this is Dan. He’s in sixth form with us and he’s going to be hanging out with us. I want you to keep an eye on him if I’m not around got it,” Phil told the girl as if he was her superior.

 

“Sure thing. It’s nice to meet you Dan, I’m Cat,” the girl introduced herself sticking a hand out towards him. Dan took the offered hand elated that he had already made two friends, and he hadn’t even started classes yet and one of them just happened to be an incredibly hot guy.  

 

“Hey Dan,” Phil called out.

 

“Yeah,” he responded looking over shyly.

 

“Can I see your phone?” he asked.

 

“Sure,” Dan said pulling out his phone with it’s purple case unlocking it and handing it to Phil.

 

The black clothed boy quickly did something on his phone handing it back to Dan before he heard the distinct sound of another phone going off when Phil pulled the exact same type of phone out of his pocket, quickly typed something in which Dan could only assume was his name saving it as a contact. 

 

“There,” Phil said with a slight smirk, “now you have my number in case you need anything.”

 

“Thanks,” Dan replied, “I should probably head to class since I don’t really know my way around.”

 

“What class?” Phil asked.

 

“English lit with Anderson,” he mumbled.

 

“Unfortunately I don’t have that class but I’m pretty sure a few of my guys do including Cat,” Phil said, “Oi! Who’s got English lit with Anderson first period?”

 

Cat and several of the group raised their hands including Dean which slightly alarmed Dan. Taking stock of the group Phil nodded his head in approval, the authority he seemed to carry slightly scared Dan at the same time turning him on, but Dan had to remind himself that most guys were straight and that was most likely the case for Phil even with how nice he was being to him. 

 

“Alright listen up,” Phil yelled gaining the attention of his friends with everyone going silent, “this is Dan and he is going to be hanging around with us from now on. He is my friend and that means if anyone tries to mess with him you know what to do. Am I understood?” 

 

A chorus of ‘yes sir’ echoed throughout the group and Dan couldn’t help but feel a little nervous at whatever he had just gotten himself into. The warning bell rang and Cat grabbed Dan’s hand pulling him towards the building, out of the corner of his eye Dan swore he saw a flare of jealousy in Phil’s eyes. As Cat and Dan made their way towards their class followed by a group of other black clad students Dan couldn’t help but notice all the odd looks they garnered as they made their way through the halls. This only added to the constant anxiety he had felt since arriving today. The first thought he had was to text Phil and tell him what he was feeling which shocked Dan to say the least. 

 

Dan was lucky enough to be placed next to Cat as well as surrounded by the other kids in Phil’s group giving him a sense of security he’d never really known before in school. When he had free time he got to know Cat and several others of the group and they were all much nicer than he had anticipated. He also learned that the reason that Phil was so respected was that his dad was the leader of a well known gang in the area and since their parents were members by default they were all members as well, so because of who his dad was Phil was their leader. Something else he learned was that Dean’s father was Phil’s dad’s second in command making Dean Phil’s second in command, but everyone really considered Cat as Phil’s second more than anything. 

 

Halfway through his class Dan got a text from Phil asking what the rest of his classes were for the day, so he took a picture of the his schedule sending it to him before getting a reply that said he would meet him in the courtyard at lunch. With a smile on his face Dan made his way through his next class with Cat and several of the other gang members again, but he was unable to sit with them directly. When the class was over he was escorted to his class but the only person in it from the gang was Dean and the entire time he gave Dan the death stare as he whispered to a group of jocks. When the class was over Dan all but sprinted out of the classroom nearly running straight into Cat who must have been waiting for him.

 

“Woah,” she said with a smile, “what’s the rush Danny?”

 

“Uh, nothing,” he stammered out, “just really hungry, that’s all.”

 

“Alright, Phil wants me to show you the way to to where you’re meeting follow me,” Cat said taking Dan by the hand again.

 

Leading Dan through the corridors crowds practically parted before Cat like she was some type of authority figure which Dan guessed in some form or another she was. It didn’t take long for them to reach the spot where Phil was already sitting under a large oak tree. When they were about three yards away Cat let go of his hand, wishing him luck, before pushing Dan forward to the point where he stumbled and face planted directly into Phil’s crotch. At first Phil yelped in pain and then for about three seconds Dan could swear he heard a satisfied moan slip from Phil’s lips before he was gently pushed off of his lap. Dan lay in the grass looking up at Phil’s piercing blue eyes with his own chocolate brown ones trying to distinguish the look in his eyes that Dan could almost assume was want that disappeared almost as soon as it appeared.    

 

“Are you alright?” Phil asked looking down at Dan with concern in his gaze.  

 

“Am I alright? You’re the one who just got hit in the crotch I should be asking you that,” Dan responded with more confidence than he knew he had.

 

“I’ve had worse trust me,” Phil responded with a chuckle, “now are you gonna keep laying there or do you wanna sit up and eat lunch?”

 

“I’m really not that hungry and I’m actually enjoying the view from down here,” Dan said flirting lightly attempting to test the waters. 

 

“And what view might that be?”

 

“Just a pair of incredibly striking blue eyes and jet black hair,” Dan replied shrugging his shoulders.

 

Phil blushed slightly and took a bite of the apple from his tray. Taking it as a good sign Dan just smiled and looked up and watched the leaves dancing in the wind for the rest of their lunch period occasionally glancing at Phil and every once and a while making eye contact. When the bell rang signaling the time was up Phil stood and reached out a hand to help Dan up which he gladly accepted. But with the force Phil used Dan ended up stumbling into him pressing him up against the tree. Everything was pressed together except their lips and Dan couldn’t deny that he didn’t mind the contact, but he wasn’t sure how Phil felt even though he wasn’t saying no or pushing him away. 

 

Finally Dan pulled away not wanting to push things too far especially if he was wrong about him. He turned away from Phil grabbing his bag from where it had landed earlier and started walking away feeling like he had messed up his only chance with the with the hottest guy he had ever seen when suddenly Dan felt pressure on his hand, “Where do you think you’re going?”

 

“Class. I figure you don’t really want to be seen with the gay kid who only wears pastel clothes,” Dan nearly spat.

 

“What on earth makes you think that?”

 

“Because that’s what everyone thinks, so I figured I’d save you the trouble now,” Dan said and started to walk away again.

 

This time instead of just pressure he was yanked backwards and his hand was pulled into a tight grasp with Phil’s, “Well that’s where you’re wrong. Now come on or we’re going to be late to class.”

 

As they made their way to class no one questioned the way they were holding hands. Dan was secretly thrilled to be holding hands with Phil but he knew it wouldn’t last. Once they entered the room Phil let go of Dan’s hand and they took seats next to each other since they weren’t assigned. And for the rest of the day even after he made his way home all Dan could think about was the punk boy with black hair and the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen. 


	2. Admissions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is part two I just decided to make it all in one thing nothing has changed I swear!
> 
> *revised version*

For the rest of the week it was the same routine Dan would get up, choose one of his signature pastel outfits, drive to school, park next to the gang, spend his first two classes with Cat, spend his third period avoiding Dean, spend lunches with Phil, and enjoy his last two classes with Phil. But on Friday at lunch Dan decided to take a leap of faith. 

 

“Hey Phil,” Dan called once again looking up at the tree watching the leaves in the breeze.

 

“Yeah what’s up?” Phil replied nonchalantly.

 

“Are you busy this weekend?”

 

“Not really, why?” Phil asked.

 

“My parents are taking my brother up to Manchester to see his favorite band and then visit some family leaving me home alone all weekend, so I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out maybe?” 

 

“Sure. How bout I just follow you to your house after school?” Phil suggested.

 

“Sounds good,” Dan replied with butterflies in his stomach.

 

After lunch their classes seemed to fly by and before Dan knew it he and Phil were walking out to the parking lot together. Dan let Phil throw his bag into the back of his car before he told Cat where he would be if she really needed him. It was finally a nice day out so Dan was able to let the top of his car down as he watched Phil put on his helmet before hightailing it out of the parking lot with Phil on his tail. Once they reached Dan’s house it was evident that they were the only ones there. Dan’s parents had pulled his brother out of school early so they could check into their hotel before the concert tonight. 

 

Turning off his car Dan got out and grabbed both his and Phil’s bags before meeting Phil at the front door. To say Phil felt out of place was an understatement. It wasn’t as if Phil had grown up poor, but his family certainly wasn’t as wealthy as Dan’s. Dan could see how uncomfortable Phil was and tried to ease the other boy, “Hey you don’t have to stay if you don’t want to.”

 

“No,” Phil responded looking a little put off, “I was just a little surprised is all.”

 

“Really Phil it’s alright I understand if you don’t want to be here,” Dan said feeling a little sad.

 

“Dan,” Phil said placing his hand under his chin lifting it up so their eyes were meeting, “if I didn’t want to be here I would’t have agreed to come.”

 

Unlocking the door Dan led Phil inside towards the kitchen, “Do you want anything to eat or drink?” 

 

“Do you have a bottle of water and some crisps maybe?” Phil asked.

 

“Sure,” Dan replied grabbing a couple waters from the fridge and then three different bags of crisps from the cupboard. 

 

After acquiring their snacks Dan led Phil up to the third floor that was solely occupied by himself. The pair of them dropped their bags and shoes in the corner while Dan sat the snacks down on his bed. Phil took this opportunity to examine the contents of Dan’s room that was large but sparsely furnished. The walls were a light purple with a large flatscreen on the far wall and under the tv was just about every game console Phil could possibly think of, that was next to a large bookshelf filled with various video games and dvd’s. The wall next to the tv had two doors and one was open that Phil saw led to a very expansive closet and the other guessed led to a bathroom. The last wall was taken up by Dan’s large king side bed that was covered by a light blue duvet and sheets.

 

“Do you want something more comfortable to change into?” Dan asked stopping Phil’s examination of the room.

 

“That would be great actually,” Phil said with a smile.

 

Dan led Phil into his massive closet and he saw Phil’s eyes widen about three sizes. Walking over to his dresser Dan replaced his flower crown from this morning before walking over to his baggier jumpers picking out a light blue one for himself and slightly darker purple one for Phil. Turning around he saw Phil examining his flower crown collection. 

 

“Do you wanna try one?” Dan asked innocently enough unsure if it was the right thing to do.

 

“Huh?” Phil asked breaking out of his stupor.

 

“Do you wanna try one on?” he asked again.

 

“Maybe,” Phil mumbled under his breath fingering a light blue crown that matched his eyes perfectly.

 

“Here let me,” Dan said dropping the jumpers to the ground and walking over to Phil. Grabbing the crown he looked to Phil for conformation that it was alright and he nodded silently. With expert precision Dan placed the flowers at the front of Phil’s head before stretching the elastic band around and down the back of his head making sure it was adjusted properly and not messing up his perfect fringe. Once it was on Dan made one tiny adjustment and stood back admiring his handy work. The blue of the flowers contrasted perfectly with the black of Phil’s outfit making the blue of his eyes pop even more than they already did. In that moment all Dan wanted to do was lean forward and press his lips against Phil’s, but he held back not wanting to ruin the moment. 

 

“How does it look?” Phil questioned worriedly.

 

“Take a look for yourself,” Dan replied leading Phil to the full sized mirror on the other side of the closet. Phil looked unsure of himself, so Dan decided to tell him what he was thinking, “It matches your eyes perfectly.” He wasn’t sure but Dan could swear he saw the ghost of a smile on Phil’s lips.  

 

After another minute Phil almost reluctantly took off the flower crown putting it back in it’s rightful place in the dresser turning back to Dan with his normal smirk. Dan scooped up the jumpers from the ground handing Phil the purple one before heading over where he kept leggings and sweats. He grabbed Phil a pair of black joggers and a pair of grey and white marble leggings for himself. Once he handed Phil the joggers Dan made his way to his en suite bathroom to change while Phil changed in the closet. He loved the outfit he had chosen for himself because he always found it the most comfortable, so when he was finished changing Dan made his way out into the main bedroom where Phil was already waiting for him. What he didn’t expect was for how good Phil to look in the colored clothing. 

 

The purple jumper was slightly hanging off one of his left shoulder showing off the black dragon tattoo that was curling around his smooth almost ghostly pale skin. The rest of the purple material hung loosely from Phil’s thin form making Dan’s mouth water. Even though the jumper slightly covered it Dan could tell the joggers hung low on Phil’s hips, completing his ensemble was a pair of mismatching socks with owls and sharks that Dan knew he didn’t give him let alone own. Dan was starting to regret picking out his leggings because he was starting to feel slightly aroused at the sight of Phil before him. Shaking his head to try and clear his thoughts Dan put a smile on his face. 

 

“I hope that the color is okay,” Dan said walking over to the bed where Phil was, “I don’t really own much black.”

 

“It’s fine I don’t really mind to be honest. It’s nice to have a change every once in a while,” Phil replied with a smile.

 

“Alright. What do you want to do first? Watch a movie? Play video games? Or there is a pool and hot tub out back if you want to do that.” Dan asked.

 

“While the hot tub sounds tempting how about we just play some video games.”

 

“Sounds good,” Dan responded, “take your pick.”

 

Phil meandered over to the bookcase filled with games and movies looking at the top three shelves that held the games. They ranged from Halo to Donkey Kong to Mario Kart. After a minute of contemplation he pulled down a case and handed it to Dan who smirked as soon as he saw Phil’s choice, “Are you sure this is the game you want to play?”

 

“Definitely,” he replied taking a seat in front of the tv.

 

“It’s your funeral mate,” Dan said with finality in his tone placing Mario Kart 8 into the Wii.

 

Thirty minutes later Dan and Phil were both sitting cross legged with their legs pressed up against each other as Phil furiously mashed the buttons of his controller and Dan sat there calmly taunting Phil, “Oh Phil looks like I’m gonna win again. You better hurry before I hit the ramp and wait…oh oh I win again.” 

 

Phil threw down the controller in disbelief turning to look at his companion trying to figure out how he could have possibly beaten him. Dan set his controller down as well and pulled the sleeves of his jumper over his hands giving him sweater paws. He used the paws to cover his face hiding his smile from Phil. He could swear there was a look of longing in Phil’s eyes but it vanished quickly when Phil focused back on the game, “How did you manage to beat me?”

 

“I told you it was your funeral,” Dan replied finally putting his hands down.

 

“But how?”

 

“I’m just that good Philly. Don’t question the master,” he taunted placing his face closer to Phil’s.

 

“The master needs to learn his place,” Phil said lightly shoving Dan backwards with enough force to make him fall on his back, but not before Dan grabbed his shoulders pulling him down too. Now Phil was laying on top of Dan and their faces were millimeters apart. Dan could feel his heart hammering against his rib cage hoping that Phil would close that small distance, and for a second he thought he could see that same longing in Phil’s piercing blue gaze, feel his hot breath fanning across his cheeks, and just when he thought it was about to happen Phil rolled off of him. 

 

When his heart finally calmed down Dan managed to look over at Phil who was staring up at the ceiling in deep thought. He had a feeling there was something troubling Phil, but he didn’t want to ask for fear of overstepping their friendship. Looking up and down Phil’s body Dan noticed that the joggers had slid down slightly revealing his underwear that were a color that surprised Dan. They were a soft pink that Dan would wear, but it was evident that these were Phil’s by the way they fit him so well even with Dan’s limited view. They continued to lay there for several minutes until Phil finally broke the silence looking over at Dan, “Hey Dan.”

 

“Yeah,” he responded softly.

 

“Can I ask you something?”

 

“Sure.”

 

“What was it like when you came out to people?” Phil queried.

 

Dan could tell there was a hidden meaning behind Phil’s question. Maybe he was trying to figure things out and Dan was the first person he could talk to about it. So Dan told him everything, “At first I was really scared to come out. I had always know I liked boys but I didn’t know what being gay was until year 8 when I started dressing this way and flirting more with boys. The first people I came out to were my parents and they said that they loved me regardless of who I loved. It was a little harder coming out to the people at school though. Most people left me alone and didn’t care, but there were a group of kids that refused to leave me alone and they would beat me up almost everyday. That’s why I changed schools this year and how I met you.”

 

The look Phil gave Dan was a mix of relief and hesitation so Dan made one more comment, “Is there something you want to talk about Phil?”

 

Nodding his head the blue eyed boy let out a breath before telling Dan what was on his mind, “I’ve never told anyone this before Dan but I… I’m gay. Well I guess Cat technically knows, but I’ve never actually told anyone before. I’m sure there are a few other people who suspect it, but thanks to my dad they won’t question it. Please don’t tell anyone Dan, I don’t know what would happen if people found out.”

 

“Hey,” Dan called in the most calming voice possible, “I swear on my life that I won’t tell a living soul. I’m honored that you trust me enough to tell me. Can I ask you a question?”

 

Phil nodded.

 

“I noticed that you had those crazy socks on and I also accidentally saw a little of your underwear. Do you actually like wearing all that black Phil?” 

 

“To be honest I kinda hate it,” Phil chuckled, “but because my dad is the head of the gang I need to keep up the image especially since I’m in charge of it at the school. Thankfully though I won’t have to takeover the entire gang one day that will be my brother Martyn’s job.”

 

“What would you rather wear?”

 

“Actually I would rather be wearing what you do Dan. I love the colors and designs you wear, but I just can’t.”

 

“What if you could,” Dan suggested.

 

“What do you mean?”  

 

“Well what if whenever you come over you wear whatever you want from my closet, and not have to worry what anyone else thinks because it’s just you and me here.”

 

Phil looked grateful and almost relieved at Dan’s suggestion. He was giving Phil a way to be who he really wanted without being judged by others. Nodding Phil smiled thanking Dan for the kindness he was showing him. They both smiled sitting up. Waiting a moment Dan stood and offered Phil a hand which he gladly took. 

 

“How about we go relax in the hot tub?” Dan suggested.

 

“That sounds nice.”

 

Dan walked into the closet and pulled out two pairs of swim trunks one in light blue and one in light pink. Once again they changed in separate rooms but this time Dan felt incredibly skittish walking out in just a pair of light blue swim trunks. It wasn’t like he was fat but he was just self conscious because of how much he liked Phil who was tall and lean where he was just tall and gangly. When he did walk out however Dan’s shorts felt incredibly tight. The pink shorts fit Phil perfectly making the black of his tattoos stand out even more. They both stood there staring at each other for a moment but finally Dan broke the tension in a high pitched voice, “Let’s go. I hear the hot tub calling our names.”

 


	3. Hot Tubs and Pizza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as promised here is chapter three. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> *edited*

Dan grabbed a pair of soft towels as the pair made their way down the three flights of stairs to the door that led to the backyard. The sun had just set but a chill had already settled in the air raising goosebumps on both boys arms. Leading the way over to the circular tub Dan pressed a few buttons on the panel and immediately the water began whirring and bubbling.  Placing the towels down on a chair Dan also grabbed a small remote from under the hot tub panel switching on some speakers that automatically connected to his music before he climbed in first, sliding over to the far side awaiting Phil’s entry. When the black haired boy finally climbed in he seemed to be on edge despite the calming effects of the water and his music playing softly in the background. 

 

“Are you alright Phil?” Dan asked looking across the steaming water worriedly. 

 

“I’m fine. I’ve just never been in a hot tub before that’s all,” Phil replied shifting under the water slightly still looking uncomfortable. Concerned about his friend Dan stood up made his way over to Phil sitting down so they were only separated by a few inches. 

 

“Phil are you sure that’s the only thing. Whatever it is you can tell me,” he stated placing a hand on Phil’s bicep that he couldn’t help but notice was incredibly muscular, but you couldn’t tell from just looking at him. It sent a wave of arousal straight to Dan’s crotch but he dismissed it not wanting to ruin the way thing were going right now.    

 

The other boy turned to look at his friend seeing the concern in his chocolate brown eyes mixed with something else he knew all too well but had never acted on, lust. He wanted so desperately to reach out and press his lips agains Dan’s. To have Dan wrap his long slender legs around Phil’s waist as he ground into him and to hear his moans as Phil dominated the beautiful boy, but he couldn’t. Phil knew that he could never give Dan what he deserved the most. A relationship that neither of them would be ashamed of. It wasn’t Dan he would be ashamed of, no he would be ashamed of himself that he was scared to let others know that he was gay and that he would rather wear pinks and purples than all black every day. 

 

With a sigh Phil nodded his head responding, “I’m sure. It’s just been a crazy day and I have you to thank for that.”

 

“Me? What did I do?” Dan asked confused swiping away the curls that had begun to fall into his eyes.

 

“You gave me a way to be myself,” Phil answered with a smile.

 

“No one should have to hide who they are,” Dan stated his face becoming very serious now.

 

“Really Dan, thank you,” Phil said one last time placing a hand on Dan’s cheek feeling the soft skin beneath his fingertips causing the other boy to smile.

 

The air between them was filled with heat not just from the hot tub. Now their sides were pressed together and all they both wanted to do was reach out and kiss the other. Instead Dan broke the tension with a suggestion, “How about we play a game?”

 

“What game?” Phil asked.

 

“Have you ever played chicken?”

 

“Dan I’m the son of a gang leader do you really think I spend my free time playing games like chicken,” Phil snarked. 

 

“Then what do you do in your free time?” 

 

“If I told you then I’d have to kill you,” Phil said face dead serious. For a minute Dan sat there stunned until Phil broke down laughing. He started laughing so hard he was clutching his stomach and there were tears pricking the corners of his eyes. 

 

“That was not funny,” Dan nearly shrieked lightly shoving Phil.

 

“The look on your face was priceless. Do you really think that I kill people or sell drugs in my free time?” 

 

“I don’t know. I’ve never met the son of a gang leader before you spork,” he mumbled.

 

“Did you just call me a spork?” Phil asked in disbelief

 

“Maybe.”

 

“Why the hell would you call me spork?” 

 

“Because you were mean to me,” Dan pouted.

 

“Well then how about we play your game and I can make up for it,” Phil replied in his sweetest voice possible. 

 

Dan smiled at the suggestion breaking out of his fake pout. He maneuvered so that they were still sitting next to each other but Dan was slightly facing Phil more. A cheshire like grin spread across the boy’s face as he started talking again, “Do you know the rules?”

 

“Yeah. You can go first,” he said.

 

Dan nodded and placed his hand on Phil’s chest as a good starting point since it was only the two of them. Once again he noted the muscles that Phil possessed and felt his trunks tighten slightly. Phil reciprocated by putting his hand on Dan’s knee letting his thumb graze the skin on the inside of his leg causing Dan to shiver noticeably. “Everything alright Dan,” Phil asked his voice huskier than before. “Just fine,” Dan squeaked out letting just the tips of his fingers trace down to the middle of Phil’s stomach. This time it was Phil’s turn to shiver giving Dan a sense of satisfaction that was evident across his face. Deciding to step up his game Phil moved his hand to the inside of Dan’s thigh and up to almost directly next to his crotch that was now straining almost painfully against the shorts. Dan had one more attempt before he would need to call it quits unless he wanted Phil to know about his boner. 

 

Deciding to be bold Dan placed his palm directly on Phil’s clothed crotch noticing definite arousal when Phil yelled, “Chicken!”

 

“Looks like I win,” Dan breathed in relief before removing his hand and leaning back against the wall of the hot tub watching the boy across from him. If it weren’t for the steam Dan would swear Phil was flushed. The growing ache in his groin was telling him to grab Phil and kiss him, but somehow he managed to push passed his sex rampant thoughts focusing on how he was going to get out of the hot tub without Phil seeing the raging boner he was sporting. 

 

“Maybe we should head inside,” Phil suggested breaking Dan out of his pondering.   

 

“Good idea. You go ahead in and I’ll be right behind you, I need to shut off the hot tub and stereo,” Dan told the black haired boy who nodded. He watched as Phil stood and turned stepping out of the hot tub making his way over to where Dan had set the towels down earlier. Wrapping it around himself Phil made his way into the house and Dan made sure he was out of sight before getting out himself. It only took him a few seconds to put everything back in it’s proper place before putting his own towel on. 

 

When he got back up to his room Dan saw Phil sitting on the edge of his bed waiting for him. Walking to a dresser Dan grabbed two pairs of light blue boxer briefs handing one to Phil before motioning the other to follow him into the closet. “Take your pick. These over here are the most comfortable for sleep,” Dan said motioning to a group of shirts and jumpers closer to the door. Phil walked over and rifled through the shirts settling on a light blue t-shirt and a pair of green leggings from the opposite wall. Dan grabbed a pair of white leggings and a pink shirt leading them both out of the closet.

 

“You can shower first. I’m gonna go order some pizza. You good with pepperoni?” Dan asked.

 

“Sure. I shouldn’t be too long,” Phil responded.

 

“I’ll be downstairs. There are extra towels in the little closet.”

 

Dan grabbed his phone before making his way downstairs into the kitchen with the towel still wrapped securely around his waist. Pulling up the dial pad on his phone he ordered a large pepperoni pizza from his favorite shop that was about thirty minutes away. The guy on the phone said it would be about 45 minutes until the pizza arrived giving him and Phil both enough time to shower and change. Just in case the pizza arrived while he was in the shower Dan left the money for the pizza and a tip on the kitchen island before heading back upstairs. 

 

Phil was just coming out of the bathroom freshly showered and dressed, while once again the sight of Phil dressed in Dan’s clothes made the brown haired boy’s mouth water. The blue matched his eyes making them appear darker than they really were while the green leggings showed off his long legs that Dan longed to feel wrapped around his waist. Shaking his head Dan smiled addressing his friend, “How are you feeling?”

 

“Better, thank you for the clothes,” Phil said with the biggest smile Dan had ever seen grace his face. 

 

“No problem they look good on you,” Dan replied returning the smile, “I should be done before it gets here but just in case I put the money for the pizza on the island in the kitchen.”

 

“Sounds good. If I hear the doorbell I’ll call through the door and tell you,” Phil stated diving onto Dan’s bed, snatching the remote from the nightstand where he had left it earlier Phil turned on the tv, and started looking for a show on Netflix as Dan made his way into the bathroom with his pile of clean clothes. 

 

He showered quickly loving the scent of strawberries that came from his body wash and shampoo lathering it into his hair. When he finished with the soap Dan didn’t waste any time in rinsing the suds out wanting to get back to Phil as quickly as possible. Once he was sure he was clean Dan stepped out toweling himself off seeing his reflection in the large mirror. His hair was curlier than usual thanks to the steam from the hot tub and his shower, his frame was thin but not unhealthily, and he was taller than most guys but he wasn't sure what Phil thought of him. Then again he just because Dan was the only other gay guy Phil knew didn’t mean that he liked him. Stopping his perusal Dan finished drying off and quickly slipped on his outfit feeling comfortable with the light pink shirt and white leggings. 

 

When he got out of the shower Phil was still laying in the same spot on his bed but now he was watching an episode of _Sword Art Online_ but now he was under the covers _._ It was one of the anime series Dan would watch when he just needed some background noise, but he didn’t mind rewatching it. Phil must have seen him come out of the bathroom because he scooted over patting the space beside him. Immediately Dan made his way over to the bed and climbed in next to Phil leaving a small amount of space between them but if Dan moved his hand slightly it would be touching Phil’s. The pair fell into a comfortable silence as they watched Kirito making his way through one of the levels of Aincrad with Asuna. Dan was about to make a comment on how pretty animation was when he heard the doorbell signaling that their food was here. 

 

“I’ll get it,” Dan yelled jumping up and running downstairs. He had to make a detour into the kitchen to grab the money before he made his way to the front door. Throwing it open Dan’s eyes went wide when he saw who was delivering his pizza. “Cat!” he yelled.

 

“Oh hey Dan. Nice place you got here,” she smiles handing him the pizza.

 

“Thanks. Didn’t expect to see you here,” Dan stated before he was interrupted by Phil coming downstairs asking, “Everything alright Dan?”

 

The dark haired boy stopped in his tracks when he saw who was at the door. Dan didn’t think it was possible, but he was sure he saw Phil pale about three shades. Seeing the distress he was in Dan tried to ease the situation, “Hey Phil apparently Cat works at my favorite pizza place.”

 

Breaking out of his daze slightly Phil came towards the door and addressed his friend, “H-hey Cat.”

 

“Hey Phil. I like your outfit,” she said sincerely, but clearly Phil didn’t like the fact that anyone besides Dan had seen him like this even if it was just Cat.

 

“Oh errr this,” Phil began to mumble.

 

“Phil didn’t bring any extra clothes so that’s why he’s dressed like this. It’s my fault,” Dan chimed in hoping to ease some of Phil’s anxiety. 

 

“Oh well that’s a shame you look nice Phil,” Cat stated handing Dan the pizza to which he handed her the money telling her to keep the change. They all said their goodbyes and the boys made their way upstairs with Phil still uneasy about what had just occured. 

 

They sat down on the bed and Dan decided that he needed to reassure his friend, “Hey everything is gonna be okay, Cat was telling the truth. That outfit really does look nice and like you told me earlier she kind of already knows that you like guys. From what I know about her I know that she really respects you and that she wouldn’t lie to you.” 

 

“I trust Cat, Dan I really do,” he sighed, “I’m just scared of what people would say if they saw me dressed like this.”

 

“Phil I know you might not care what I think, but it doesn’t matter what other people say as long as it makes you happy,” Dan replied, “just like being gay. If you like guys then it doesn’t matter what other people think as long as you get to be with someone you want to be with.”   

 

Phil looked at Dan seeing the honesty and concern in his eyes, and before he realized it he had pulled the other boy into a hug and tears were falling from his eyes. Somehow this boy he had met only a week ago had managed to shake up his entire world, and give him the strength to be himself even if it was only in the privacy of Dan’s room.

 

“Thank you Dan. You have no idea how much that really means to me,” Phil said pulling back a little bit to look Dan in the eye.

 

The other boy just smiled and nodded his head using one hand to gently wipe away the tears that were still on Phil’s cheeks. Phil could feel a welling in his chest and he so desperately wanted to act on it, but he still wasn’t sure he could give Dan what he deserved. Not yet at least. For a while they both just sat there watching the other until finally they pulled away smiling.


	4. Realization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took a little longer for me to get up. I've been really busy with school. Yes I still have school in the middle of June (It's a year long thing). But I really enjoyed writing this part I hope you enjoy!!!!
> 
> *edited*

The rest of the night was uneventful as the guys ate their pizza, played video games, and watched tv having fun relaxing. Around three am they both agreed that they should probably get some sleep, but because of how cold the guest room got Dan didn’t want to force Phil to have to sleep in there alone.

 

“I don’t really want to make you sleep in the guest room by yourself,” Dan stated looking into Phil’s piercing blue gaze that was filled with confusion.

 

“Why’s that?” Phil asked.

 

“It gets really cold in there at night so if you don’t mind sharing you could sleep in here with me tonight,” Dan replied shyly realizing that he had just suggested that they sleep together, even though he didn’t mean it that way he still felt a blush rise in his cheeks.

 

Phil saw the flush covering Dan’s cheeks and realized that he was embarrassed for his suggestion and he thought it was cute how innocent he was, and an intense need to protect the brown haired boy in front of him flooded his entire being. Not wanting him to feel uncomfortable and because he wanted to be close Dan he decided to agree to the other boy’s suggestion.

 

“Sure,” Phil replied smiling, “as long as you’re okay with it.”

 

“Of course who wouldn’t want to share a bed with you,” Dan whispered the second part under his breath but Phil still managed to hear it, his breath catching in his throat. 

 

Without another word they both climbed into the bed on opposite sides still facing each other. As they lay there facing one another in the silence they let their eyes wander over the other taking in every detail. Phil was the first to fall asleep and all Dan could think about as he watched the sleeping boy across from him was how peaceful he looked not having to worry about what people were thinking about him. He was happy that Phil was finally able to be himself even if it was only for a little while, and he felt privileged that Phil felt comfortable enough around Dan to tell him probably his biggest secret.

 

Dan hoped that he could be more than just a friend to Phil one day, but for now he was content to just be there for him. He watched as strands of black hair fell from Phil’s fringe over his eyes, gently Dan reached over brushing it back into place before closing his eyes drifting off into the world of dreams. 

 

In the morning Phil woke up to feel his chest pressed up against something hard. Opening his eyes he saw that the pressure was Dan curled into him with his head resting in the crook of his neck. At first he began to panic thinking about what would happen if someone came in and saw them or if Dan woke up right now and freaked out because of their position, but then he remembered that Dan’s family was in Manchester and that they were alone. But he was still concerned what might happen if Dan woke up like this. He didn’t want the other boy to think he was taking advantage of him, but then he realized that maybe things wouldn’t be so bad if they stayed like this. Looking down into the sleeping boy’s face Phil marveled how young and innocent he looked as he slept. Carefully he reached out and brushed his hand against 

Dan’s cheek feeling how soft it was. Reluctantly he pulled his hand away and began to pull away from the boy curled in his chest. 

 

Dan whined in protest as Phil finally pulled away and made his way into the large bathroom leaving the still sleeping Dan behind him. After taking care of his morning business Phil looked in the mirror and almost didn’t recognize himself. He had always been a happy person but now there was a different sort of smile on his face. One that was softer and full of more joy than he had ever seen. Even covered in tattoos the pastel colored clothing gave him a softer appearance and allowed him to relax for the first time in a long time. It was like time was frozen here and he didn’t have to worry about the gang, how he acted, or how he looked around other people. Phil knew it wouldn’t last but he was determined to make the most of this chance and maybe eventually he would be able to show who he really was to the rest of the world and give Dan the kind of relationship he deserved. That is if he even felt that way towards Phil. He really hoped that he did and that Dan could be patient with Phil until he was finally comfortable with who he really was. That’s all he would ask for right now. 

 

When he walked out of the bathroom Dan was still in the bed but this time he was looking at Phil with a smile on his face and half lidded eyes that stirred a yearning in his gut making him just want to crawl back into the bed, and act on all the things his brain couldn’t stop imagining since they met. Walking back over to the bed he climbed in facing his friend pulling the blanket snugly around himself.

 

“Morning,” Dan mumbled sleepily.

 

“Morning,” Phil replied smiling.

 

“How did you sleep?” Dan asked reaching up and attempting to rub the sleep from his eyes and failing except for making himself look even cuter than he already was. This was something Phil knew he could get used to. 

 

“Really well,” Phil answered thinking about Dan curled into his chest, “what about you?”

 

“Good. I especially liked how you pulled me into a hug in the middle of the night,” Dan said giggling at the end. 

 

Phil blushed and tried to stammer out a response, “I… um sorry. I usually end up cuddling a pillow and I must have mistaken you for one.”

 

Dan giggled once again pulling the duvet up to cover half of his face before responding, “It’s alright. I didn’t really mind. I liked it more than anything.”

 

Phil felt his heart rate speed up at the mention of Dan liking the fact that they had ended up cuddling at some point in the middle of the night. He wanted to feel Dan pressed up against him again, but held himself back by making a suggestion, “How about we watch some anime?”

 

“Sounds good,” Dan responded reaching behind him to grab the remote. Both boys turned to face the tv on the far wall as Dan turned it on and they picked up watching where they had left off with _Sword Art Online_ last night. They watched in a comfortable silence and gradually they became moved closer to each other on the bed with their sides pressed together and eventually Dan’s head was resting on Phil’s chest his long fingers running through the boy’s curly brown hair. 

 

It was around two pm when both boys decided to get up and head down to the kitchen in search of food to satisfy their growling stomach. Dan pulled out a couple bowls, a box of cereal, and milk. They ate in silence just enjoying the other’s company and when they finished Dan placed both bowls in the sink before they headed back upstairs. Instead of heading back to the bed Dan led Phil to the closet so he could pick out an outfit even if they were just going to relax in his room for the rest of the day. 

 

Dan grabbed a pair of light blue skinny jeans and a light pink jumper that showed off his collar bones and was slightly baggy on his thin frame. Phil wasn’t entirely sure about what to wear, but Dan helped him pick out a teal pair of skinny jeans and cream jumper. Then they both made their way over to Dan’s dresser with all of his flower crowns with Dan grabbing a light blue one for himself and a teal one that matched Phil’s jeans perfectly. First Dan placed his in its usual position on his brow and turned around to help Phil with his. This time the dark haired man looked even more comfortable in the lighter clothes and the flower crown. When they were finished Dan pulled out his phone and pulled Phil into his side. 

 

Phil was hesitant to take the picture, but Dan promised that no one would ever see it except for them. Just as Dan was about to take the picture Phil looked at the other boy with a smile instead when the phone camera went off. When Dan looked at the picture he smiled and sent the picture to his Phil who he so desperately wanted to be more than just friends with but would wait patiently to see if they could be more than that. Walking out of the closet they both settled back onto the bed, but this time Dan didn’t hesitate to rest his head on Phil’s chest with his arm wrapping around the Dan’s middle. 

 

For several hours the pair just lay there like that when Phil’s phone started ringing. When he looked at the screen Phil’s smile dropped and he hit the answer symbol. Dan could hear Cat’s voice through the other side of the phone but couldn’t make out what she was saying so he only heard Phil’s brief responses.

 

“Where?” Phil asked his voice turning cold and facial expressions becoming serious as he listened to Cat’s answer. 

 

“Alright I’ll be there in 20,” Phil responded ending the call. He let out a disgruntled sigh and looked down at Dan who was looking up at him with concern shining in his eyes. 

 

“Is everything alright Phil?” Dan asked.

 

“No I need to head out for a bit. Some of the guys are causing some trouble and Cat needs my help to get them under control,” he replied reluctantly removing himself from their comfortable position. 

 

Dan watched him walk into the closet quickly and soon came back out dressed in his all black attire looking like his old self, tough and full of power, but his eyes still held some of their gentleness. He walked over to where his bag and shoes were still in the corner and pulled on the black boots and grabbed his keys. When he turned around Dan was standing almost directly behind him with a worried expression on his face.

 

“What’s wrong?” Phil asked placing a hand on Dan’s shoulder.

 

“Nothing,” the brunet whispered, “just be safe and come back soon.” 

 

“I will,” the dark haired man replied pulling Dan into a hug which he gladly returned. Phil didn’t want to leave and be the gang leader’s son but he had to, so he let go and raced downstairs with Dan following close at his heels. Dan watched as Phil raced out the door and hopped onto his bike revving the engine before speeding away. 

 

Reluctantly Dan closed the door behind and made his way into the kitchen. To keep himself occupied he called and ordered them dinner so that when Phil returned they could go back to the way things were. Instead of going back upstairs Dan waited in the downstairs lounge so that as soon as Phil returned he would be there waiting for him. He couldn’t help the feeling of dread that raced through his body as he thought about the various thing’s Phil might be having to deal with. He might be headed into a multitude of dangerous situations a drug deal gone wrong, a bar fight, or the worst idea running though his mind a fight between rival gangs. 

 

He was shocked out of his musings when the doorbell rang causing Dan to jump up from the couch and run to the door hoping it was Phil. Unfortunately it was just the Chinese food he had ordered. With a smile he paid the delivery boy and took the food into the kitchen before making his way back out into the lounge and started scrolling through his phone to kill time. It was about two hours later Dan heard the telltale sounds of a bike coming up the driveway. Without hesitation he ran to the front door throwing it open to see Phil walking towards him looking drained and depressed, but when Phil’s blue eyes saw Dan his entire demeanor changed. 

 

Phil ran into the house slamming the door shut behind him before pressing Dan against the door, connecting his mouth to Dan’s in a heated kiss that was full of desperation and sadness. Dan didn’t care at the moment, all he cared about was that he was kissing Phil and it was amazing as their tongues clashed in a dance for dominance. Phil’s lips were soft against his as their bodies were pressed together from head to toe giving Dan the opportunity to feel the hard and soft planes of Phil’s body against his. After several moments of intense kissing Phil pulled away looking Dan in the eye as he felt the flush covering his face.

 

“Sorry about that,” Phil huffed out pulling away from an equally flushed Dan and turning around. 

 

“Why the hell would you be sorry,” Dan asked with a huskiness to his voice, “that was bloody amazing.”

 

Phil turned around giving him a confused look, “Well because I…I kissed you and I didn’t know if you even wanted it.”

 

“Why wouldn’t I want you to kiss me?” 

 

“Because I’m the guy who's scared to admit who I really am and I don’t deserve someone like you,” Phil replied looking down with humiliation covering his face. 

 

Dan walked over to the boy dressed in all black and lifted up his chin so they were looking each other directly in the eye, “Phil I don’t care about any of that. I like you and don't you ever say that you’re not good enough, because you are amazing.”   

 

“Dan I can’t give you what you deserve. You deserve to have someone who will be willing to hold you hand out in public and not worry about what other people think,” Phil stated.

 

“Phil,” Dan called out tenderly, “I don’t care about those things. I don’t even need us to be in a relationship. I just like being around you and if that just happens to involve a few kisses and cuddling when we’re alone then I’m perfectly fine with that.”

 

Phil was stunned. Dan liked him back and he didn’t care that Phil was scared to tell people who he really was. The fact that Dan was alright with them just being around each other with the occasional kissing and cuddling made his heart beat accelerate to the point that Phil was sure that Dan could hear it. This time Phil took Dan’s hand gently in his own and pulled him forward into a hug before connecting their lips once again, but this time it was a sweet and gentle kiss that displayed how thankful he was towards the beautiful boy. 

 

This time it was Dan who pulled away with a smile covering his face. He laced his fingers with Phil’s deciding it was time to help him relax, “Come on let’s get you changed into something more comfortable and then I ordered Chinese food for dinner.”

 

Phil smiled and nodded his head. Both of them changed into the same sleeping clothes that had worn the night before, making their way back downstairs to get their food. They sat at the kitchen island eating quietly when Dan decided to ask the question that had been bugging him since Phil returned, “What happened tonight Phil?”

 

The other boy stopped eating and sighed hesitantly before answering, “Two of the guys got into a fight with some guys from another gang and Cat needed me to help break it up. One of my guys got seriously hurt and his girlfriend showed up, she started to tell him how much he meant to her and how pained she would be if he died. That’s when I realized that I needed to act on my feeling just once even if you didn’t like me back. That’s why I kissed you like I did.”

 

“Phil I’m so sorry you had to deal with that, but at the same time I’m happy that I get kiss you now,” Dan smirked.

 

Phil smiled back, “I’m happy too.”

 

They finished eating in silence and cleaned up quickly before heading back upstairs to Dan’s room. Climbing into the bed they resumed their position from earlier with Dan resting against Phil’s chest with Phil’s arm wrapped around Dan’s waist pulling them closer together. That’s how they fell asleep, in each other’s arms.


	5. Birds of a Feather

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the latest update. Thank you all for the positive comments. I will be really busy next week so it might take me a little longer before the next part is up. Hope you enjoy!!!
> 
> *edited*

The next morning Phil woke up first again and they were in a similar position to yesterday, only this time their legs were wrapped together with his arms firmly around Dan’s waist. In Phil’s mind everything about this was perfect and he never wanted it to end. The feeling of Dan wrapped securely in his arms was relaxing and made the emotions that had been welling up inside of him since they met intensify sevenfold with Phil never want to let go of the boy with curly brown hair. Slowly Phil closed the space between them planting a gentle kiss to Dan’s lips instantly stirring him awake. Half opening his eyes Dan smiled returning the kiss moving his hands from where they were on Phil’s chest around his neck with one hand tangling in his black hair. 

 

In no time the kiss intensified and Phil nibbled on Dan’s bottom lip causing the other boy to gasp opening his mouth allowing Phil’s tongue to dart in taking control. Without thinking Phil rolled them over so that Dan was beneath him before placing his hands against Dan’s hips and began rubbing small circles around Dan’s prominent hipbones. The other boy bucked up against Phil drawing a moan from him intensifying the feelings coursing through both of them. Breaking away for air Dan look up into a pair of lust filled blue eyes.

 

“That was one hell of a good morning kiss,” Dan said smirking.

 

“I’ll say,” Phil breathed, “how did you sleep?”

 

“The best sleep I’ve ever had. What about you?”

 

“The same. I could get used to this.”

 

“Me too,” Dan retorted with a blush spreading across his cheeks as he traced the tattoo on Phil’s collar bone making him shiver.

 

Phil smiled down at Dan when his phone began to ring causing Phil to roll off of him and answer, “Hello.”

 

Dan couldn’t hear the voice on the other end, but he was able to distinguish a general idea of the conversation from Phil’s answers, “What time later?”

 

Phil glanced over at Dan briefly and smirked before asking a question, “Would you have time for another if I bring my friend?”

 

Dan was slightly nervous at the thought of Phil taking him somewhere and began chewing on his lip hearing Phil’s next answer, “Probably something small and wouldn’t take too long.”

 

Hanging up Phil smiled over at Dan, there was a mischievous look in his blue eyes, “Get dressed we’re going somewhere.”

 

“Where?” Dan queried, “And why do they need time if you’re going to bring me?”

 

“That’s a surprise,” Phil answered leaning over and placing a small kiss against Dan’s lips.

 

The black haired boy walked over to where his dark clothes were and began the process of undressing in front of Dan which caused him to squeak slightly grabbing Phil’s attention. Phil looked over his now bare shoulder and smirked as he slid the black material over his tall frame. Then he shucked the green leggings, with slight difficulty he pulled on his skinny jeans before making his way back over to the bed where Dan was still watching him. Putting out a hand he pulled Dan from his comfortable position and into the closet so he could get dressed for their excursion.

 

“What should I wear?” Dan asked still looking hesitant.

 

“You’re gonna want to wear a t-shirt and bring a jacket with you,” Phil replied gently.

 

Dan nodded his head and walked over to where his shirts hung picking out one in lavender also grabbing some black skinny jeans. Hesitantly Dan began to strip in front of Phil just like he did earlier only he didn’t face away from the other boy. The entire time Dan never broke the gaze he was sharing with Phil and he noticed the slight hitch in Phil’s breath as he pulled off his leggings exposing his long lightly tanned legs before slipping into the jeans. In the brief moment when Dan couldn’t see as he took off his shirt he could swear he heard Phil stifling a moan. After slipping on his shirt Dan grabbed a pair of lavender high-tops and a light grey denim jacket before following Phil out into his bedroom once again. They both pulled on their shoes with Phil grabbing his wallet, keys, and phone telling Dan to grab his phone and house keys. Doing as he was told Dan grabbed everything he needed as Phil took one hand his own leading him downstairs.

 

Locking the door behind him Dan followed Phil towards his bike that was parked next to his car watching as Phil pulled two helmets out from a compartment under the seat handing one to Dan. The brown haired boy looked down skeptically at the molded pieces of black plastic and padding then up at Phil who had already slid on his helmet and saw the slight fear in Dan’s eyes. Closing the small distance between them Phil placed his hands on Dan’s shoulders squeezing lightly, “Everything will be fine. Trust me.” Nodding his head Dan slipped on the black helmet following Phil over to the bike watching as he gracefully swung his leg over motioning for Dan to follow his lead. Placing one hand on Phil’s shoulder to steady himself Dan awkwardly managed to swing his leg over the bike settling down behind Phil.

 

“Okay,” Phil called out, “you’re gonna want to scoot as close to me as possible and put your arms around my waist. As for your feet rest them lightly behind mine and I’ll take care of the rest.”

 

“Phil are you sure this is a good idea?” Dan asked stuttering sightly wrapping his arms around Phil as he started the engine.

 

“I won't let anything bad happen to you,” Phil yelled over the roar of the engine, “I promise.”

 

With that Phil revved the engine twice before speeding off towards the destination he knew so well. He loved the rush he got whenever he rode his bike and now that he had Dan behind him with his arms wrapped around his middle and legs gently pressed against his, it was the best rush he had ever felt. Dan could feel the power of the machine beneath him and felt excitement mixed with anxiety streaming through his veins, the closeness of Phil was adding to the jumble of emotions. He leaned his head against Phil’s back closing his eyes not daring to open them even when they were stopped in the flow of traffic. Finally, after about 30 minutes Phil pulled up to their destination and turned off the bike causing Dan to finally look up from his position to see the building in front of them.   

 

It was a one story red brick building that was covered in various types of graffiti that didn’t seem like it would belong together, but worked to make a cohesive piece that brought a smile to Dan’s face. It was when he read the name that he began to feel anxious again, _Ink by Jesse B_ was spray painted next to the door in red with a black outline emphasizing the precision with which the letters were sprayed on. Phil swung off the machine and helped Dan to dismount as well stowing their helmets before turning around to look at Dan.

 

“Uh P-Phil,” Dan stuttered, “why did you bring me to a tattoo shop?”

 

“Because,” Phil retorted taking off his helmet and running his hands through his hair fixing his fringe, “today we’re getting tattoos.”

 

Dan was taken aback. Sure he had thought about getting a tattoo before but he had never thought about actually doing it, and now Phil was standing in front of him smiling and declaring that they would be getting permanent additions to their skin today. For Phil it would be nothing but for Dan the whole idea was slightly terrifying. Walking over to the doe eyed boy Phil took both of his hands in his own letting his fingers gently brush over Dan’s knuckles in a reassuring manner, “If you really don’t want to do this it’s okay. I just thought that this would be something fun that we could do together.”

 

Seeing the sincerity in Phil’s eyes Dan felt safe with all the hesitancy and anxiety leave his body feeling more at ease with the idea of getting a tattoo with Phil by his side. Dan smiled at him and let go of one hand leaving the others connected, “Anything with you is fun.” Phil’s eyes lit up hearing that Dan was willing to do this with him and he always had fun with him.

 

“Are you ready?” Phil asked squeezing the hand in his.

 

“I’m ready,” he replied lacing their fingers together.

 

They walked hand in hand to the door that Phil was about to open it when he look down to where his and Dan’s hands were connected. “It’s okay,” Dan said letting go of Phil’s hand seeing a mixture of regret and sadness in his blue eyes. A wave of courage washed over Phil and he took Dan’s hand in his once again keeping their fingers locked together as he opened the door to the shop that dinged a small bell signaling their arrival. A young woman in her mid twenties walked out of a room off to the left cleaning her hands using a paper towel smiled when she saw Phil her brown eyes flicking over to Dan, then to their connected hands making her smile even wider. 

 

“Hey Phil. Long time no see,” the girl said now standing right in front of them, “who’s your friend?”

 

“Hey Jesse this is my friend Dan,” Phil introduced, “Dan this is Jesse B she owns the shop and she also happens to be Cat’s older sister. She’s the best tattoo artist I know.”

 

Dan could see the similarities between Jesse and her sister from the shape of their faces to the color of their eyes he wondered how he didn’t notice it before. “It’s nice to meet you too Dan. Come on into the room I’ve got everything set up.”

 

The boys did as they were told and followed Jesse into the room she had come out of moments before that was filled with a tattoo chair, several counters covered in various things Jesse would use for her work, and one had several tattoo guns and small pots of ink at the ready for their session. “Who’s going first?” Jesse asked looking at the pair expectantly.

 

Phil was about to say he would when Dan beat him to the punch, “I’ll go first.”

 

Jesse even looked a little shocked that Dan had volunteered to go first but didn’t argue, “What would you like to get?” 

 

Dan thought about it for a second and decided on something simple that would display his personality, “Could you do a small feather with different colors on the inside on my wrist?” 

 

“Sure,” Jesse said with a smile, “what colors do you want inside?”

 

“Lavender and teal,” Dan replied giddily.

 

“Sounds good. What about you Phil?” The older girl asked looking at him expectantly. 

 

Phil had been thinking about a design for a new tattoo all weekend and Dan was helping him to be compatible with who he really was, so he wanted this to represent the changes he was making even if it was only baby steps right now, “I was wondering if you could do a raven that’s losing his feathers on my forearm, but where the feathers have come off can you put little patches of color?”

 

Jesse smiled at her friend and nodded, “That sounds beautiful Phil what colors should I put in the patches without feathers?”

 

“Mint green and a pale blue,” Phil said absolutely sure.

 

      “Perfect,” Jesse replied, “just give me a few minutes to go draw them up and then I’ll be back.”

 

She walked out of the room leaving the boys alone in silence with Dan’s grip on Phil’s hand tightening. Since they were alone Phil pulled Dan into his arms resting their foreheads against each other with their arms going around the other’s waist. As brown eyes met blue Dan relaxed and leaned his head in the rest of the way connecting their mouths. It was a gentle kiss that sent warmth flowing through both of their bodies. Once they separated Dan rested his head on Phil’s shoulder and the pair stayed that way until the door swung open revealing them to Jesse’s view. Phil began to panic at someone seeing them like this, so Dan pulled away a little sad but still understanding of what was going through Phil’s mind. Jesse closed the door behind her laying the papers that were in her hand on the counter before turning around to face the boys one of whom was still incredibly anxious. 

 

“Phil,” Jesse called out gaining the boy’s attention, “you don’t need to worry about me seeing you like that. Cat and I have known you didn’t like girls for a long time and then when she told me you had started hanging around this kid we felt happy for you. So don’t feel like you have to hide around us.”

 

Phil looked like a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders as he closed the space Dan had put between them lacing their fingers together once again as he addressed his friend, “Thank you Jesse that really means a lot.”

 

“Don’t worry about it,” she smiled, “now Dan go ahead and sit in the chair and put your arm up facing out to me.”

 

Dan nodded and did as he was told Phil gripping his hand. Jesse cleaned the skin of Dan’s arm, slipped on some gloves, and started up one of the tattoo guns. He yelped at the first contact of the needle to his skin and gripped harder to Phil’s hand listening to him saying how great he was doing and that everything was going to be fine. Eventually Dan got used to the pain and lessened his death grip on Phil’s hand, but still refused to let go. For the next hour and a half they sat just like that with Phil occasionally running his fingers through Dan’s hair. Finally when Jesse was done Dan looked at his wrist and saw a beautiful small feather that was half lavender and half teal floating above his wrist. He loved it, “Thank you, Jesse, it’s beautiful.”

 

“You’re welcome,” the girl smiled back. She finished cleaning off the tattoo wrapping up Dan’s wrist, and began changing things around for Phil’s tattoo while the guys switched places.

 

Phil took the pain much better than Dan had, but still held onto his hand. The tattoo took about three hours so she could get all the colors saturated properly. When they were done both Dan and Phil were mesmerized by the bird on his arm. The raven was pitch black but when you looked at the spaces where it had lost feathers there were vibrant greens and blues that stood out against Phil’s pale skin more than any of his other tattoos. He felt amazing seeing the bird on his arm that wasn’t afraid to show it’s true colors and realized how much he truly wanted to be like the bird on his arm. It would take time but not just for his sake Phil but for Dan so he could give him the relationship he truly deserved. Thanking Jesse Phil pulled out his wallet to pay for their session before both boys walked hand in hand out to Phil’s bike. Before they slid on their helmets Phil pressed a kiss full of promise and passion to Dan’s lips. With that, they both climbed onto the bike and sped off.

 


	6. Belongings and Understanding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go. I hope you enjoy I don't think I'll be able to get another chapter up this week. Thank you for all the kind comments. Here is part 6!!!!
> 
> *edited*

It took them about the same amount of time to get back to Dan’s house and the rest of his family wouldn’t be home until tomorrow morning so they still had the large house to themselves. Once Phil parked Dan slid off the bike more easily this time and had a huge smile gracing his face as he pulled off the helmet mussing his hair. Phil followed suit stowing both of their helmets in the compartment under the seat before grabbing Dan’s hand, following the brown haired boy into the house. The pair made their way up to Dan’s bedroom closing the door behind them immediately walking into the closet to put on more comfortable clothes. This time Dan let Phil pick their outfits, he decided on matching pale pink shirts and black joggers they could relax in. 

 

They settled into the bed taking up their same position of Dan laying on Phil’s chest with the other boy’s arms around him but not as tight this time so he didn’t irritate the fresh tattoo. They had finished watching _Sword Art Online_ so Phil decided on _The Seven Deadly Sins_ for them to watch next. About halfway into the episode Dan stopped paying attention to what was happening on screen and started tracing nonsensical patterns on Phil’s chest causing shivers to race through his body. 

 

Placing his palm against Phil’s chest Dan lifted his head up looking into a pair of beautiful blue eyes before crashing their lips together. It was so intense both boys moaned into it. Phil threw back the duvet rolling them over so now he was hovering above Dan and the rest of their bodies were pressed together intimately. Looking down into Dan’s chocolate brown eyes Phil saw no hesitation or doubt in their depths, once again locked their mouths together in an all consuming kiss. Dan felt fire running through his veins and on instinct hooked his right leg over Phil’s left pulling them closer together grinding his hardening crotch up into Phil who was also incredibly hard at this point. Phil let his fingers trace Dan’s sides down to the hem of his shirt where he hesitated until Dan detached from the kiss breathily, “It’s okay Phil.” Nodding Phil didn’t hesitate this time as he pulled the pink fabric from Dan’s slightly tanned body throwing it somewhere in the room. Following suit Dan pulled the shirt from Phil’s torso revealing the various tattoos that dotted his smooth pale skin. 

 

For several moments they both just lay there taking in everything about the other until Phil leaned down and began pressing kisses against Dan’s collar bones, taking time to gently nip and suck on a few spots making sure he left marks as a sign that Dan was his even if no one else would see them. That’s when Phil decided that he did want to leave one mark for everyone to see even if they couldn't tell anyone it was from Phil. Moving to Dan’s pulse point Phil licked the spot lightly before increasing the pressure and beginning to bite gently on the skin. Dan moaned raking his hands through Phil’s soft black hair as he continued his ministrations on Dan’s neck. When Phil was satisfied with his work he pulled away smirking at the marks dotting Dan’s collar bones and neck marking the brown haired boy as his. Dan looked down at his shoulder and gasped, “Phil I can’t cover these up.”

 

“Good,” the other boy retorted placing a kiss to Dan’s lips, “I don’t want you to cover them up. I know that you’re okay with me not going public with what we’re doing but I wanted to start somewhere. I want people to know that you’re taken, that you belong to me.”

 

“You want me to belong to you?” Dan asked breathily.

 

Phil’s blue eyes were full of sincerity as he answered, “Dan I want to have a relationship with you. I just wish I could give you the relationship you deserve.”

 

“Phil,” Dan called out, “I would love to be in a relationship with you, and like I said yesterday I don’t care if you’re not ready to hold hands in public or admit that we’re together. I just want you.”

 

“Thank you Dan,” Phil replied nearly crying as he placed a gentle kiss to the other boy’s lips. 

 

“There’s nothing to thank me for,” Dan said using all his strength to roll them over so now Dan was looking down at Phil, “since you marked me it’s my turn to mark you.”

 

“Fuck Dan that’s hot,” Phil moaned, “you can mark me wherever you want.”

 

“Don’t tempt me,” Dan murmured as he began peppering kisses across Phil’s chest. Instead of starting with a few smaller marks Dan went straight for where Phil’s neck met his shoulder sucking lightly before he started biting down on the pale skin to make his mark. Dan took several more seconds to suck on Phil’s throat before letting go. Content with his work Dan rested his wrist next to Phil’s forearm on the bed realizing the similarity between the two works of art. Dan’s was a colorful feather that could one day help replace the black feathers Phil was shedding little by little each day. 

 

“What are you thinking about?” Phil asked.

 

Dan smiled at the black haired boy below him, “I was thinking about how well our tattoos go together. Maybe one day my light feather could help replace the black you’re letting go of little by little.”

 

“You already have Dan,” Phil explained, “you give me the strength to be the real me even if I’m not ready to let everyone else see.”

 

“You don’t need me to be strong. You’re so respected and admired by everyone especially the others from the gang. I know you’re not ready but when the time comes I can guarantee that they will still hold you in their highest regards,” Dan stated assuredly.

 

Phil loved the confidence Dan held in his eyes and this time he placed a gentle kiss on Dan’s lips before pulling away and hugging Dan close to him. They said nothing more on the matter deciding to play video games instead. The entire time they were pressed into each other’s sides practically inseparable. They played multiple games and when they were finished it was 11pm. Phil didn’t want to leave and Dan didn’t want him to either so they decided that Phil would stay the night again and he would go home and grab some clothes during his free period after he followed Dan to the school and then when the day was over they would come back to Dan’s house. Once their plan was set the pair took turns in the shower with Phil making sure their tattoos were taken care of. When he was finished Dan crawled into the bed curling up next to Phil like they had been doing and within several minutes they both fell into a peaceful sleep.

 

The next morning they were awoken by the blaring of Dan’s alarm and instead of flipping around to hit snooze like he usually would Dan burrowed more into Phil’s chest mumbling, “Phil make it stop.” Phil shifted slightly around him so the annoying buzzing of the alarm was shut off, and the brunet smiled to himself relaxing even more into the now familiar embrace. Just as Dan was about to drift back off to sleep Phil gently rolled him away causing the other boy to groan in protest snapping his eyes open. He watched Phil yawn and roll out of the bed before making his way into the bathroom to get ready for the day. Reluctantly Dan followed his lead and got out of the bed making his way into the closet to choose an outfit for the day. Dan had just slipped out of his pajamas into a pair of light grey skinny jeans about to choose a shirt when a pair of long arms wrapped around his bare waist and a pair of hot lips began moving against his neck. 

 

A small moan slipped from Dan’s lips as Phil continued to work on the already tender flesh. When the black haired boy stopped his ministrations his lips moved up to Dan’s ear whispering, “Wear something that will show off your lovely marks.” Dan shivered as Phil’s hot breath fanned across his neck. He nodded and instead of the pink jumper he was going to wear he pulled out a lavender one much like his t-shirt from yesterday, but this jumper had a slight swoop to the neck showing off not just the mark on his pulse point but also several of the other small marks that graced his collar bone. Dan decided not to wear a crown today and just leave his hair in it’s usual curly fashion which he used to hate, but finally embraced about two years ago when he decided he could get a little more sleep if he didn’t have to straighten it every morning. 

 

When Dan was finished getting dressed he turned around to see Phil wearing his normal black attire and hair in it’s perfect fringe smiling at him. Dan also noticed the light purple bruise that was clearly visible even with his regular neckline causing Dan to smile knowing that he had marked Phil as his even if he couldn’t tell people. He also realized that was why Phil wanted him to wear a low neck shirt, so that even if no one else knew who gave them the marks they would still know who put them there. They both slipped on their shoes and grabbed their bags before making their way downstairs into the kitchen for breakfast. Dan was holding Phil’s hand when they walked into the kitchen to see Dan’s mum pouring herself a cup of coffee. 

 

The older woman who looked so much like Dan smiled at her oldest son examining the marks on his neck and collar bones before glancing to the side seeing Phil and their interlocking hands, “Good morning Daniel and…”

 

“Mum this is Phil,” the brunet introduced, “Phil this is my Mum.”

 

“It’s nice to meet you Phil,” she said pulling him into a hug forcing him to let go of Dan’s hand, “Did you two spend the weekend together?”

 

“Yeah,” Dan replied giving his mum a side hug, “Phil slept over. I hope that’s alright.”

 

A huge smile graced her face as she spoke to Dan and Phil loved watching them interact, “Of coarse sweetie your friend can stay over whenever he wants.”

 

“Thanks Mum,” Dan said with a smile. 

 

“You’re welcome sweetie. Now can I make you two something for breakfast?” She asked turning towards the fridge. 

 

“I think we’ll just have cereal this morning. And then we’re gonna head out.” 

 

“Alrighty then. I’m going to head to bed we just got in about an hour ago anyway. I’ll see you boys after school then?” She queried looking at their now intwined hands again. 

 

“Yes Mum see you later,” Dan said placing a kiss on her cheek.  

 

“See you later,” the older woman replied making her way out of the room. 

 

Dan and Phil made their cereal eating in silence after Phil told Dan how amazing his mum was. When everything was said and done Phil washed their dishes and the two boys made their way out to their respective vehicles with Dan offering to drive Phil so he didn’t have to ride his bike, but he declined stating that it would be better if they both drove in case anything happened and they had to leave without the other. He agreed and this time followed Phil to the school parking in his normal space next to the gang. When he got out Phil immediately took up position besides him letting their arms brush but nothing else, regardless Dan was still proud that Phil was willing to be this close to him and showing off the marks on his neck. Cat made her way over to the pair with a smile crossing her face so Phil addressed her, “I take it you talked to your sister.”

 

“Yes I did,” the brunet replied smiling even wider, “And don’t worry your secret is safe with me. Now can I see your tattoos?”

 

Dan smiled and pulled up his left sleeve showing Cat the feather on the inside of his wrist. She gushed about how beautiful it was and how amazing her sister was turning expectantly to Phil. The black haired boy pulled off his jacket revealing the raven losing it’s feathers.

 

“Phil that’s amazing,” Cat nearly yelled, “Jess really outdid herself this time.”

 

“I agree,” Phil nodded, “she did so much more than just our tattoos. Thank you Cat.”  

 

“No Problem. If either of you ever need to talk just let me know. I’ll always be willing to listen,” Cat stated.

 

They both nodded and Phil walked them to their class pulling Dan into the bathroom along the way. Making sure they were alone Phil gently kissed Dan and made sure they pulled away before things became too heated. 

 

“I’ll be back in a little while,” Phil explained to Dan, “if anything happens call me, but Cat will be right there and if push comes to shove just find one of the other gang members.”

 

Dan took Phil’s face between his hands and smiled pressing a light kiss to his soft pink lips, “I know. Everything will be fine Phil. I’ll see you at lunch.” 

 

Phil nodded and then they left the bathroom going their separate ways. When Dan made it to his class he immediately took his seat next to Cat and the other gang members. The class went by peacefully and the next class as well. When it finally came time for his class that only had Dean in it Dan began to feel extremely anxious because the burly gang member was looking at him maliciously. As soon as the bell rang Dan sprinted from the room straight passed Cat and towards his and Phil’s normal spot. The black haired boy was waiting for Dan and saw the distress written across his features, “What’s wrong Dan?”

 

“It’s Dean,” Dan stated, “he is the only gang member in my last class and he gave me a really disturbing look that had me on edge the entire time.”

 

“Do you know why he’s acting like that?” Phil asked already knowing the answer.

 

“I have no idea, but something’s telling me that you do. So please tell me,” Dan begged.

 

Taking a breath Phil decided that he could tell Dan the truth about why Dean was acting this way towards him, “Dean and I used to be close growing up. Then his older brother Adam came out as gay. Their father didn’t take it well and kicked Adam out of the house. Since then his dad has drilled it into him that being gay is wrong and anyone who is needs to be dealt with.” 

 

Dan took a moment to process everything Phil was saying and finally managed a whispered response, “Thank you for telling me. Now I understand why Dean doesn’t like me, and one of the reasons you and I can’t be together out in the open, but I promise that I’m not going anywhere.” Phil smiled and they both took up their normal positions under the large tree. The rest of the day went without a hitch and soon Dan and Phil were both back in Dan’s room in light comfy clothes from Dan’s closet. They also made room in the closet for the all black clothes Phil had brought over so he could spend the night and not have to worry about wearing the same clothes the next day, and Dan’s parents wouldn’t care if Phil stayed the night or any night. 

 

“Are you sure it’s alright for me to do this?” Phil asked gesturing to the clothes and into the main bedroom.

 

“Phil you have nothing to worry about,” Dan assured him, “just think of this as your second home.”

 

“Thank you Dan,” Phil said pulling Dan into an embrace. Soon it became more than an embrace it became a clash of wills and tongues. They managed to make their way into the bedroom with Phil covering Dan’s long body with his own. They continued that way until there was a knock at the door springing them apart.

 

“Boys dinner is ready,” Dan’s mum called making her way back downstairs. 

 

They both started laughing and finally Dan spoke, “Looks like we’re gonna have to be a little more careful during our make out sessions.”

 

“Agreed,” Phil consented. Standing they made their way downstairs hand in hand content with where they were.

 


	7. New Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long. I hope this chapter makes up for it. I had a lot of stuff for school and then next week I graduate so I'll be writing more so look forward to that. Thank you so much for sticking with it! Enjoy!!!
> 
> *edited*

When they got downstairs the rest of Dan’s family was already assembled at the table leaving two spaces for both of them next to each other. Dan took the space next to his father leaving Phil to sit between Dan and his mum. Once the pair was seated Dan’s mum started passing around a few bowls and plates filled with various homemade dishes. They all started to eat with the occasional small talk about the weather and how everyone was doing when Dan’s brother asked a blunt question, “Are you two dating?”

 

Dan started choking on the bite of food that was in his mouth surprised by the boldness of his little brother’s question as he saw Phil blush out of the corner of his eye and turned to his mother looking for help which she immediately gave in the form of chastisement, “Adrien! That is incredibly rude. I thought I taught you better than that.”

 

“But Mom,” Dan’s little brother nearly yelled, “look at them. They are covered in hickies and they were holding hands when they came downstairs.”

 

At this Dan’s mouth dropped open. He didn’t realize how observant the younger Howell brother was especially for his age. Dan’s brown eyes looked over at Adrien and reexamined the young boy who looked so much like himself. His hazel eyes flicked all around, but stuck on the two older boys in front of him assessing their every move. This time he addressed his little brother making sure he chose his words carefully so he didn’t offend Phil, “Phil is…”

 

“Yes Adrien we are together and we both really like each other,” Phil interrupted, “but we want to see where things go so we don’t really want to put a label on it.”

 

This seemed to satisfy the younger boy so they all went back to eating their dinner in a comfortable silence. Dan was elated that Phil didn’t mind telling his family that they were together making him feel like he had won the lottery. When dinner was over Dan told his parents that Phil would be staying the night again and they just smiled murmuring their consent as the two boys made their way upstairs. Closing the door behind them Dan looked over at Phil with a smile that stretched from ear to ear as he pulled the black haired boy into a hug. 

 

“What was that for?” Phil asked smiling back at Dan because his was so contagious. 

 

“For telling my family that we’re together,” Dan explained, “you didn’t have to tell them anything, but you we’re so calm about it too.”

 

Phil realized that Dan was right. He didn’t even hesitate when he told Dan’s family that they were together and he wasn’t freaking out about it either. Phil had felt completely comfortable around Dan’s family to the point where he basically admitted that he was gay and that he was in a relationship with Dan. Feeling the smile grace his face Phil pulled Dan back into a hug and continued just holding the brown haired boy in his arms relishing in the comfort he gave Phil. When Dan finally pulled away he grabbed Phil’s hand pulling him towards the bed laying down in his normal spot waiting for Phil to crawl in with him. Without any hesitation Phil crawled in wrapping his arms around Dan never wanting to move from this position ever again. 

 

The pair laid like that continuing to watch _The Seven Deadly Sins_ when Dan decided to be a little adventurous letting his hand that was resting on Phil’s chest wander down to the hem of his t-shirt pushing it up slightly, letting his fingers brush against the smooth skin above Phil’s hipbones causing the other boy to shiver. Phil decided to reciprocate the light touches by moving the hand that was wrapped around Dan’s waist letting his long fingers skim his right hip. The light touches sent sparks running through both of their veins and Dan wanted to feel more of the boy next to him, so in a rash decision Dan threw his right leg over both of Phil’s hips effectively straddling his waist. Phil’s blue eyes look up at Dan’s and he saw a look of want in his chocolate gaze, and he felt the same as he watched the rapidly closing distance between them until their lips met in a passionate kiss. 

 

They continued like that for several minutes when Phil started to deepen the kiss by nipping at Dan’s bottom lip making the other boy moan allowing Phil to slip his tongue into Dan's mouth. Their tongues met in a dance as Dan continued to skim his fingertips over the small strip of exposed skin just above the band of Phil’s joggers wanting to explore more of the beautiful pale skin. Using the little amount of courage he had left Dan began pushing the fabric up over Phil’s torso just like the night before marveling at his beauty, as well as the marks he had left on his chest and collarbones. Lowering his lips down to the pale flesh once it was fully exposed Dan lightly nipped and kissed his way back up to Phil’s mouth feeling Phil’s long fingers digging into his hips aggressively pulling him down so that their still clothed crotches were pressed together as he bucked up loving the friction their nearness created. Both boys moaned into the kiss while Dan began grinding down onto Phil as well. The dark haired boy reached up and pulled the fabric over Dan’s head so he could let his hands wander over the soft plains of Dan’s torso momentarily before flipping them over so that the other was staring up at him.

 

Moving his hands down to Dan’s waist Phil hesitated slightly before he pulled the shirt off discarding it somewhere in the room. Connecting their mouths once again Phil began to grind down Dan causing the other to buck up into him as well sending intense flares of pleasure through both of them. Dan reached up wrapping his arms around Phil’s shoulders closing the small distance between them so that they were pressed together fully. The grinding was making Dan harder than he had ever been before causing a whine to slip from his lips. Phil heard the small whine escape from Dan’s lips and could feel how hard he was beneath him. Knowing that he had to do something to take care of their growing erections but unsure what to do Phil broke their kiss and stared down at the other boy unsure of what he could do. 

 

Dan saw the confusion in Phil’s blue eyes and realized that he was unsure how to deal with what was happening between them. He had never had a boyfriend before but Dan knew that they could take care of each other without doing too much, because he wanted their first time to be special if they ever got that far. Taking the initiative Dan placed a had against Phil’s cheek giving him a gentle smile, “It’s okay Phil I understand. I’ve never done this before either, but we can still take care of each other.”

 

“How?” Phil asked a tinge of worry lacing his voice. 

 

“Take off your pants,” Dan stated lightly toying with the waistband of Phil’s joggers. Nodding hesitantly Phil pushed down his his boxers and joggers throwing them onto the floor leaving him naked on top of Dan who was looking at him with lust filled eyes and now he wanted to see the rest of Dan. Hooking his fingers in the waist of Dan’s joggers and underwear Phil pulled them down in one fluid motion discarding them on the floor with his leaving them both completely naked for the other to admire. 

 

“Fuck Dan you’re gorgeous,” Phil proclaimed latching his hands onto the other’s hips rubbing circles against the soft flesh. The brunet blushed and admired the boy on top of him loving the way their bodies felt pressed together. Leaning forward Phil pressed their entire bodies together and the feeling of their hard cocks rubbing together lightly between their abdomens caused Phil to moan. Dan was panting as he reached between them and began running their hands over Phil’s enormous member slowly at first before he started bucking into Dan’s hand calling out, “Fuck fuck Dan that feels amazing.”

 

Dan felt Phil bucking into his hand and hearing Phil call his name and he desperately wanted Phil’s hands on him so he resulted to begging, “Please Phil, touch me.”

 

The other boy complied and reached between them wrapping his hands around Dan’s impressive member. As they both continued to work the other Phil pressed his lips against Dan’s wanting the connection. He wanted this boy more than anything ever before, he wanted to kiss him and wrap his arms around him, he wanted to take him on dates and hold his hand, and most of all he wanted to love Dan giving him the relationship he deserved. Phil heard another whine from Dan beneath him and he could tell that he was close. Focusing all his attention back on Dan’s cock Phil tugged three more times before feeling hot come squirt all over his hands and the feeling of Dan finishing on him sent Phil over the edge shooting his load all over Dan their come mixing together. 

 

As they started to come down from their high Phil rolled off of Dan laying beside him, but turning his head to smile at the still panting boy. After several seconds Dan looked back over at Phil with a smile, “That was amazing.”

 

“You were better,” Phil stated.

 

They lay there just smiling at each other until Dan sat up and grabbed Phil’s hand leading him into the spacious bathroom turning on warm water in the shower. While they let it warm up Dan pulled Phil into a heated kiss loving that there was no separation between them now. After pulling away he led Phil into the shower under the warm spray of water. As Dan reached for the soap and a washcloth Phil began to kiss his shoulders and the back of his neck causing Dan to flinch worrying Phil, “Is everything alright? Did I hurt you?”

 

“You’re fine,” Dan reassured turning around to face Phil soapy washcloth in hand, “I just have a really sensitive neck.”

 

“Well then,” Phil smirked, “maybe I can use that to my advantage one day.”

 

“Mhm,” Dan mumbled, “for now just let me clean you up.”

 

Phil nodded closing his eyes as Dan began cleaning him with the fruity smelling body wash making sure to lather every part of Phil’s glorious body making sure not to wash the fresh tattoo on his arm with it. Once Dan was sure Phil was clean he guided him back under the spray where Phil took the washcloth, and began washing off the other. It was the most intimate thing Phil had ever done and he loved it never wanting it to end. Unfortunately, it did and the pair exited the shower and started drying off. Once they were done they walked out of the bathroom and grabbed some clean clothes before crawling back into bed falling asleep side by side. 

 

The rest of the week went by like normal during school but afterwards Dan and Phil would always go back to Dan’s house and immediately change into clothes that made Phil relax. Then they would spend the rest of the night watching tv and playing video games until Dan’s mum called them down for dinner, then afterwards they would get ready for bed and then cuddle up into their normal positions before falling asleep for the next day. 

 

When the weekend rolled around all Phil wanted to do was to go back to Dan’s house, but he had been away from home too long so he decided that it would be best if he went home for one night at least. When he told Dan the brown eyed boy looked upset, but said he understood. That’s when Phil decided to do something he’d never done before. He invited Dan to come stay the night at his house. 

 

“Are you sure?” Dan asked Friday at lunch after Phil had invited him.

 

“Of course I’m sure,” Phil replied brushing his fingers over Dan’s hand that was next to his, “everything will be fine I promise.”

 

“But what about your family? I don’t want to mess anything up.”

 

“Dan,” Phil called out, “you’re fine. If anything happens then we’ll deal with it.”

 

“I just don’t want to accidentally out you to your family.”

 

“And like I said we’ll cross that bridge if we come to it.”

 

“As long as you’re sure you really want me to come.”

 

“I’m sure,” Phil stated. 

 

The rest of the day went by smoothly as far as their classes were concerned, but all Dan could think about was that he and Phil would be heading to Phil’s house after they ran back to his place to pick up some clothes for the night. The black haired boy could sense Dan’s nervousness and every chance he got he would grab Dan’s hand and run his fingers along his knuckles to try and ease some of his worry. When the day was finally over they both drove back to Dan’s house and went inside to grab Dan’s clothes for tonight and tomorrow. They decided that it would be easier if they just took Phil’s bike to his house after he told his mum that he would be spending the night at Phil’s to which she just smiled telling them to have fun and be safe. After they were ready and Dan had everything he needed Phil led him out to his bike handing Dan the extra helmet once again. This time Dan didn’t hesitate to put it on and hop on the bike behind Phil situations himself comfortably behind the black clad boy, and this time as they rode through the busy streets of London Dan took in all the sights as they whizzed past not scared anymore as long as he was with Phil.

 

When they got to the small two-story redbrick building Phil was a little anxious to see Dan’s reaction. This was completely different than the place Dan was used to and he wasn’t sure how he would react to seeing where Phil lived. After they had both dismounted the bike and Phil had stowed their helmets he looked at Dan for his reaction, “I know it’s not much but this is where I’ve lived ever since I was born.”

 

“Phil,” Dan called lightly, “I don’t care if you have money or not. I care about you. This place is lovely and I love it all the more because it’s where you grew up.”

 

Phil felt his heart swell at Dan’s statement and in that moment all he wanted to do was kiss Dan, but that underlying fear of someone seeing them was still nagging him at the back of his mind. So instead Dan followed him into the house and upstairs to his bedroom closing the door behind them. As soon as the door was shut behind them Phil pulled Dan into a hug burying his head in the crook of Dan’s neck looking for the source of comfort only he could provide. Dan wrapped his arms around Phil pulling him into an embrace as he examined the room around him over Phil’s shoulder. It was a dark blue color about half the size of Dan’s room but still nice and cozy. The bed was covered in a black bedspread and sheets next to a desk and nightstand with a decent sized tv off to the side and the walls littered with various band posters, but to Dan it didn’t seem like that he was really who Phil was.

 

When Phil finally pulled away he looked up at Dan with a smile on his face and leaned in pressing a small kiss to his lips before addressing him, “Thank you.”

 

“There’s no reason to thank me,” Dan replied, “do you wanna cuddle for a little while?”

 

“Yeah that sounds good,” Phil answer pulling Dan onto the bed with him taking up their usual position.

 

Phil turned on Netflix on his tv and he put on their most recent show _Inuyasha_ running his hands through Dan’s curly hair enjoying the soft strands between his fingers. Dan’s leg was draped over Phil’s with his head resting on Phil’s chest and his arm draped over his waist. The pair stayed like that until they were nearly startled apart by Phil’s bedroom door banging open and a tall red-haired man who looked slightly older than Phil barged in looking dumbstruck at the two young men curled together intimately on the bed.

 

“Uh Phil… What is going on here?” The redhead asked confused.

 

“Hey Martyn,” Phil nearly stuttered, “this is Dan. Dan this is my brother Martyn.”


	8. A Truth Revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahahhaha! Two updated two days in a row I hope you guys really enjoy it and I hope it makes up for the late update. Here you go!
> 
> *edited*

“H-h-hey,” Dan slightly stuttered attempting to move away from Phil, but was stopped by the other boy’s strong grip.

 

“Hey,” the older boy murmured with a slight wave, “you still didn’t answer my question Phil. What’s going on here?”

 

Dan could see the hesitation on Phil’s face before he answered his brother, “I’m cuddling with the guy I like is what’s going on here. Is there a problem with that Martyn?”

 

The older boy looked shocked to say the least but didn’t object to his brother’s statement in the slightest. If anything Dan would say the other boy looked impressed at his younger brother’s boldness stating that he was cuddling with a guy. Suddenly a smile lit up Martyn’s face confusing both of the younger boys before he started speaking, “I was wondering when you were finally going to admit that you liked guys.”

 

Dan and Phil looked at each other confused for a moment before Phil addressed his older brother, “Wait what did you just say?”

 

“You heard me,” the elder Lester stated crossing his arms and leaning against the doorjamb, “I’ve known that you weren’t straight for a while now Phil. So the fact that you’re finally doing something that makes you happy is amazing and that you’ve found someone who makes you happy is wonderful.”

 

“Wait you’re not mad at me?” Phil asked still confused holding onto Dan for support.

 

“Phil,” is brother called out softly, “I’m not Dean or his dad. I don’t care if you have a boyfriend or a girlfriend. You’re my brother and I love you that’s all that matters.”

 

Phil untangled himself from Dan and stood up walking over to his brother wrapping his arms around him. Dan could tell this wasn’t a normal occurrence for them but Martyn still returned the hug with a smile looking over his brother’s shoulder at Dan. The brunet stood up and walked over to the brothers waiting for them to end their hug. When they finally did Phil stepped back and took Dan’s hand in his own.

 

“It’s nice to meet you Dan,” Martyn said sticking out a hand for him to shake. Dan returned the gesture with a smile, “I’ve gotta say though I didn’t really expect my brother to go for someone who wears pastel.”

 

“It’s nice to meet you too,” Dan replied with a laugh thinking about how Phil really wanted to dress, “it’s alright I was terrified when I first met Phil and the others to be honest, but then I got to know them and well we all know where that led.”

 

All three of them laughed and then they heard a woman’s voice calling them from downstairs, “Boys dinner is ready!”

 

Martyn left first saying he would see them down their as he began his descent down the stairs. Then Phil turned to Dan and smiled pulling him into a quick but passionate kiss, and Dan could see the happiness in his eyes from his brother’s approval of his like of boys instead of girls. Pride swelled in Dan’s chest at the idea of Phil telling part of his family about part of who he really was. It was a big step for Phil to admit that to his brother and now there was one less person for them to worry about finding out about them. Dan hoped that with time Phil would be able to tell the rest of his family and they would be just as accepting his family was, and eventually Phil would be comfortable enough to publicly admit who he really was, but for now Dan was content just being by Phil’s side and supporting him however he could. Letting go of Phil’s hand Dan waited to follow the other boy downstairs, but instead of Phil just leading the way he laced their fingers together and pulled Dan downstairs with him. 

 

Dan was shocked to say the least but didn’t object as he followed Phil down the well lit stairwell filled with various pictures of Phil, Martyn, and their parents making the brown haired boy smile. When they finally made it downstairs Phil led Dan into a small dining room that was connected to the kitchen where a woman Dan assumed was Phil’s mum was placing a dish on the table before making her way over to the pair of boys. The redheaded woman smiled when she saw Phil standing in the doorway with Dan next to him as she briefly glanced down to their intwined hands. 

 

“Hello Philip,” the woman said in a distinct northern accent, “who’s this?”

 

“Mum this is Dan. He’s the one I’ve been staying with for the past few nights,” Phil explained pulling Dan closer causing him to blush. 

 

She looked Dan up and down for several seconds as if she was assessing him to see if Dan was good enough for her son, and with an almost indistinguishable nod began speaking to him, “Hello Dan it’s nice to meet you I’m Katherine Lester, Phillip’s mum.”

 

“Hello Mrs. Lester it’s nice to meet you,” Dan replied politely holding out his hand for her to shake. 

 

Instead of shaking Dan’s hand Mrs. Lester pulled Dan into a hug tearing the boys’ hands apart. Dan responded to the hug lightly wrapped his arms around the older woman finally pulling away when she patted Dan’s back. Taking a step back Phil immediately locked their hands together once again before leading Dan over to the table where Martyn was already seated smiling at the pair in front of him. Phil looked at his brother questioningly and whispered to him, “Does she know?”

 

The older boy shrugged his shoulders as he whispered back, “Don’t know but you are holding hands and looking pretty cozy.”

 

Phil looked at his brother with understanding in his eyes before glancing down at his and Dan’s hands between them. Not wanting Phil to be uncomfortable Dan started to remove his hand from the embrace, but Phil stopped him by making his grip tighter. Dan looked up to see a mix of uncertainty and determination in Phil’s blue gaze and immediately he understood that Phil was doing this not just as a way to show Dan that he wanted people to see the real him, but also as a way to show Dan that he really did want to be in relationship with him even if he was scared of what people might think when they found out he was gay. A fierce need to protect Phil coursed through Dan. He didn’t want Phil to have to experience the same type of bullying he had when he decided to tell people the truth about who he was, and Dan was going to do everything he possibly could to make sure no one messed with him. 

 

Dan was broken out of his thoughts when the front door of the house banged open, and a tall slightly burly man dressed in all black with black hair made his way into the kitchen. The man had a smile on his face but he still gave off an air of authority that frightened Dan causing him to lean into Phil’s side. Phil noticed the slight tinge of fear that started emanating from Dan especially when the brunet leaned into his side. Mrs. Lester walked over to the man placing a small kiss on his cheek to welcome him home and telling him that dinner was ready. The man who Dan now knew to be as Mr. Lester and a notorious gang leader simply smiled making his way to the head of the table taking his seat. That is when he noticed Dan’s presence for the first time, “And who are you?”

 

“Dad this is Dan. I’ve been staying with him for the past few days,” Phil explained to his father putting his arm around Dan’s shoulders rubbing lightly in an attempt to ease the other boy.

 

The older man nodded inspecting what he could see of the young man next to his son, “It’s nice to meet you Dan. Are you a friend of Phil’s from school?”

 

“Yes sir,” Dan replied feeling a little more at ease with the gentle way the man was speaking to him, “Phil was actually the first person I met and he took me under his wing I guess you could say.”

 

“Well good,” Mr. Lester said, “Phil is always looking out for others and I’m glad he made a new friend out of it.”

 

“Me too,” Phil said looking at Dan out of the corner of his eye with a smile that Dan knew meant so much more.

 

Dan returned the smile and pressed his leg against Phil’s under the table. With everyone satisfied they all began to eat and occasionally one of them would let their hand slip under the table and brush against the other’s leg. Halfway through the meal Phil’s dad decided to ask the question that had been plaguing his mind since he saw the way Dan and Phil had been interacting since he had come home, “Phil are you and this boy dating?”

 

It was dinner with Dan’s family all over again as the brown haired boy began choking on the piece of chicken he had just taken a bite of. Phil patted his back until Dan was able to finally swallow the piece of food and looked at Phil worriedly. Surprisingly the black haired boy looked calm and collected as he addressed his father's question, “Yes Dad, Dan and I are dating. He and I are both gay do you have a problem with that?”

 

Dan was stunned with the way Phil had spoken to his father and when he looked over at the older man Dan saw a mixture of shock and respect at the way his son had stood up for himself and for Dan, he also noticed that Phil ended his statement the same way he had when Martyn had questioned him earlier. 

 

Coming out of his shock Mr. Lester smiled before addressing his younger son, “Well Phil I must say you’ve never spoken back to me like that, but I am proud of you for standing up for yourself. And no Phil, I don’t have a problem with you being gay in fact I’m happy for you because it looks like you found someone who makes you happy.” 

 

Dan felt a smile cross his face as he looked at Phil who was smiling at his father. The brown haired boy took the opportunity to lace his finger together with those of Phil’s hand that was sitting on the table giving his hand a light reassuring squeeze causing the blue eyed boy to look back at him with a smile before he leaned in and placed a small kiss on Dan’s lips. When Phil pulled away all either of them could do was smile until Martyn not so casually coughed bringing them both back to reality. The rest of the meal was filled with small talk mainly insisting of Phil’s family asking questions about Dan’s family and life. It was when Phil’s dad asked why Dan had changed schools that the brunet’s spirits fell slightly. Phil immediately grabbed Dan’s hand and started rubbing soothing circles into the skin with his thumb. 

 

Looking down Dan wanted to avoid the topic but figured he might as well just tell them the truth, “When I came out in year 8 people started bullying me. At first it wasn’t that bad with just name calling but then as I started getting older it got worse. They started beating me up to the point where I was in hospital a few times, so my parents decided that I should move schools.”

 

“I’m so sorry that happened to you Dan,” Mrs. Lester said giving Dan a small smile. 

 

“It’s alright,” Dan replied looking up at the kind older woman with a smile, “it led me to Phil.”

 

“Indeed it did,” Mr. Lester piped up from the end of the table before taking a drink from his glass of water.

 

Everyone finished eating in silence and when they were done Martyn volunteered to do the dishes while everyone else went out to the living room. Mr. Lester settled into a massive recliner that overlooked the rest of the room while Mrs. Lester sat in gold padded lift chair, and the boys sat directly next to each other on the love seat with Phil wrapping his arm protectively around Dan’s shoulders while one of Dan’s arms went around Phil’s waist. The four of them sat in comfortable silence until Martyn came out after finishing the dishes taking a seat on the couch across from the love seat. After another round of small talk Mrs. Lester suggested that they all play a game. 

 

They all agreed so Mrs. Lester went to the closet and pulled out Monopoly. The five of them gathered around the coffee table and Mr. Lester dealt out the money while Phil was in charge of the property cards and Dan was handing out the houses and hotels. The game started out calm and collected but quickly started to get heated especially between Dan and Phil. Phil had bought a set of incredibly lucrative properties and put hotels on them when Dan landed on one of them nearly causing him to go bankrupt. The chocolate eyed boy became enraged grabbing one of the spare hotels throwing it at Phil’s head.

 

“Hey!” The black haired boy yelled, “What was that for?”

 

“For nearly bankrupting me!” Dan yelled back.

 

“It’s not my fault you didn’t buy the properties the first time you landed on them,” Phil retaliated.

 

“It is too,” Dan whined looking down sadly.

 

“Is not,” Phil replied in a lighter voice this time as he reached over and gently lifted Dan’s chin with his one hand.

 

Dan still pouted slightly as he looked into Phil’s kind blue eyes while he spoke again, “Now pay up.”

 

Dan just dropped his jaw before reluctantly turning to his pile of money and handing the majority of it to Phil. The black haired boy smirked as he sorted out his winnings while the rest of his family took their turns rolling the dice and moving their pieces. In those turns Dan had managed to win back a decent amount of money. After Phil’s turn which ended up in him just visiting jail Dan rolled forcing him to land only two spaces away on yet another one of Phil's extremely expensive properties that even if Dan sold his hotels and mortgaged all his properties couldn’t pay. Phil began to laugh and instead of trying to figure out how to pay Phil, Dan tackled him to the ground. 

 

Phil yelped in surprise at Dan’s actions, but quickly recovered and began play wrestling with Dan not wanting to use his full strength for fear of hurting him. 

 

“Dan what are you doing,” Phil attempted to say in a serious voice failing with evident laughter in his voice. This seemed to egg Dan on and he started to tickle Phil’s sides causing the other boy to howl with laughter. Somewhere in the background Dan could hear the rest of Dan’s family laughing at their antics. 

 

“Uncle uncle,” Phil said breathily through his laughter.

 

“I’m sorry what was that?” Dan asked continuing his torment.

 

“I give you win!” Phil shouted with tears starting to stream from the corners of his eyes.

 

Dan ceased his torture and sat back up pulling Phil with them both smiling all the while. They both settled back into their spots with Dan resting his head on Phil’s shoulder as the rest of the Lester’s forfeited the game to Phil who had obviously won. Phil quickly picked up the game and put it back in the closet where his mum had taken it from and came back to sit on the love seat with Dan. The pair resumed their position from earlier while Mr. Lester turned on the tv choosing something for them to watch. He had chosen a random movie about werewolves that the boys only half paid attention to. Sometime during the movie Phil had ended up laying down on his back with Dan laying on his chest with Phil’s arms wrapped around the other boy. Suddenly the front door burst open revealing a man who looked like an older version Dean. The man scanned the room but when he caught sight of the boys on the love seat anger filled his entire demeanor and he began stalking over towards them striking fear into both of the young men.


	9. Saying 'I love you'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap this chapter is an emotional roller coaster. So I really hope you like it. We're getting close to the end guys thank you so much for sticking with me on this. Here is your update. Enjoy!!!!
> 
> *edited*

Both boys were frozen in fear as the older more intimidating version of Dean stalked towards them, but before he could get to them Mr. Lester and Martyn were right there blocking his path. Dan was the first to get up and move to the farther side of the love seat with Phil getting up as well going to stand directly behind his father and brother as Mrs. Lester moved to Dan’s side.

 

“What are you doing Marcus?” Mr. Lester asked in an authoritative voice staring down the hotheaded man in front of him.

 

Marcus glared past Mr. Lester and Martyn at Phil who was staring back defensively knowing that his family was there to defend not just him but Dan as well. That was when Marcus finally answered, “I came here to tell you that John and Allen got into a fight with a few of the guys from Mathias’ gang, but I think the fact that you’re son - who is supposed to be in charge of the next generation of the gang - is laying all nice and cozy with a pansy ass bitch on his chest is a little more concerning! What kind of message does that send to the rest of the gang? It tells them that your son is a weak and pathetic faggot!”   

 

Phil felt anger like never before fill his entire body at the way he had insulted Dan and in that moment all he wanted to do was kill Marcus, but then Phil felt a pair of warm hands on his arm causing him to look over at Dan who’s chocolate eyes were still filled with fear but there was a hint of concern as well. Immediately all the anger that Phil had been feeling faded away as he looked at the soft boy next to him, and without a second thought Phil removed Dan’s hands from his arm and wrapped an arm around the pastel boy’s waist pulling him into Phil’s side as Mr. Lester addressed Marcus, “Marcus how dare you come into my home and insult my son that way. Phil is fully capable of being in charge of the younger gang members. It doesn’t matter if he’s gay or not, and Dan is not a pansy ass bitch. He is a kind and respectful young man and it doesn't matter how he dresses because he makes my son happy, so you can take your homophobic ideas and get the fuck out of my house!” 

 

Marcus’ brown eyes were trained on Mr. Lester and they were filled with rage and hostility, but realizing that he was outnumbered at the moment his eyes flicked to the two boys one last time before turning and storming from the house slamming the front door behind him. For several moments everyone remained in their positions for several moments before Mr. Lester turned to face the two boys who were still linked in an embrace and his entire demeanor softened seeing the way his son cared for the boy in his arms and he was determined to make sure Marcus left them alone.

 

“Are you boys alright?” Mr. Lester asked with no sign of his previous anger or defensiveness in his voice.

 

Phil looked down the small distance to Dan’s face and saw the curly haired boy nod timidly before he answered his father, “We’re fine just a little shaken up.” 

 

The older man nodded and Phil could see all the thoughts racing through his mind before finally coming to a decision, “I need to go take care of that issue with John and Allen, but I don’t want to leave you boys here with Marcus on a rampage like that. Dan is there anyway Phil could stay with you for a few more days until I can get this under control?”

 

Dan felt shocked and honored that a man as prominent as Mr. Lester was asking for his help. He knew his parents wouldn’t mind having Phil around especially with how happy he made Dan so he managed to answer in a light voice, “Of course. My parents already love Phil and they said he could come over whenever he wants.”

 

“Good,” Mr. Lester said nodding his head, “why don’t you boys head out and Martyn follow them to make sure no one else is.”

 

“Understood,” Martyn replied nodding his head while Phil simply nodded. 

 

Both boys rushed upstairs grabbing their bags and shoes without a word before making their way back downstairs where Mrs. Lester hugged Phil telling him how proud she was and how much she loved him and Mr. Lester placed a hand on his shoulder squeezing it lightly giving Phil a reassuring smile.

 

“Now go before it gets to late,” Mr. Lester nodded towards where Martyn was was waiting at the door. 

 

Phil nodded and led Dan hand in hand out to his bike where they once again slipped on their helmets with Phil climbing on first and Dan settling behind him. This time Dan didn’t care to watch as the streets of London zipped past them instead he just closed his eyes and rested his head lightly on Phil’s back waiting for them to be back in the comfort of their little pastel bubble in his bedroom where the outside world couldn’t hurt them. When they were finally parked next to Dan’s car a sense of calm flooded both young men as they climbed off the bike stowing their helmets under the seat. Martyn had parked as well, but left his bike running as he closed the short distance between them to speak with Dan and Phil, “Alright I made sure no one followed us so you two should be fine. If anything happens I know you can handle it, but you still have everyone else to back you up.”

 

“I know and thank you for everything Martyn. You should go help Dad we’ll be fine,” Phil replied reaching out and squeezing his older brother’s shoulder noting the genuine concern in his blue eyes.     

 

“Alright,” the elder said hopping back onto his bike, “call if you need anything and I’ll check in once a day.”

 

Phil nodded one last time as his brother slid down the visor of his helmet and revved the engine before speeding off to where he was needed. Linking their hands was an automatic action for Phil now whenever Dan was close and it made the other boy smile and feel a sense of safety he had rarely ever felt before around people besides his family. Making their way up the steps Dan’s mum threw open the door as Dan was about to push it open and looked at both boys with concern filled eyes before pulling them both into the house and slamming the door behind them. The brown haired woman pulled them into the kitchen where Dan’s father and Adrien were sitting at the table giving the pair odd looks because Dan’s mum must have told them they were staying at Phil’s house tonight.

 

“Is everything alright boys?” Mr. Howell asked slightly concerned.

 

“Um,” Dan murmured glancing worriedly at his little brother and then at his parents telling them that it would be best if he wasn’t in the room for this conversation. Understanding crossed Mrs. Howell’s face as she addressed her younger son, “Adrien go up to your room and don’t you dare think of eavesdropping or you will be grounded for a month.”

 

Adrien didn’t even argue because he knew when his mother used that tone she was serious and he didn't want to risk her wrath as he all but sprinted to his room. When the younger boy was gone the three of them that were still standing sat down at the dining table as a tense silence filled the air around them and Dan felt like he might choke with the intensity. He was scared that when they told his parents the truth they would say he couldn’t see Phil anymore and just the thought made his heart break.

 

“Daniel please tell us what’s going on,” his Mum said in a light concerned voice. 

 

Grabbing Phil’s hand under the table Dan squeezed it lightly trying to draw strength from the other. With a shaky breath Dan was about to explain the situation when Phil took the initiative not wanting to hide anything from Dan’s family, “What you don’t know about my family is that my father is the head of one of the most influential gangs in all of London. My brother and I have been brought up in the gang and while I won’t fully take over when my Dad retires I am still in charge of the younger members who were brought up in the gang like myself. Tonight after I came out to my family we were all watching a movie and Dan and I were cuddling on one of the couches when my Dad’s second in command - Marcus - barged into the house. Marcus is a homophobic asshole who kicked his own son out of the house for being gay and thinks that all gay people should be taken care of. He even went as far as drilling it into his other son that being gay was wrong, and it’s one of the reasons Dan and I haven’t been as forward with our relationship along with me still being scared of what other people will think when they know the truth.” 

 

Phil paused here squeezing Dan’s hand tightly hoping it conveyed how sorry he really was about not being able to give him a proper relationship and now for the incident with Marcus. Finally after another moment of silent Phil looked back at Dan’s parents who were waiting expectantly for him to finish the story, “When Marcus barged in to tell my Dad about a fight a couple of his men had gotten into with some guys from another gang he saw Dan and I cuddling and proceeded to make his way towards us in a rage. Luckily my Dad and brother Martyn stopped him before he got to us and stood in his way. Then my Dad asked why he was there and after a short explanation he said the more pressing matter was that I was… I was ‘laying all nice and cozy with a pansy ass bitch’ on my chest, and that it sent a message that I’m a weak and pathetic faggot to the rest of the gang. I was so mad, not about Marcus insulting me but for insulting Dan I nearly barreled through my Dad and brother so I could kick his ass, but Dan stopped me before I could do anything drastic. That is when my Dad started yelling at Marcus telling him how it didn’t matter that I was gay and how Dan was not what he said before telling him to get out of our house. And then my Dad asked if I could come stay with Dan for a few days and he had my brother follow us here to make sure Marcus didn’t do anything. I’m sorry for dragging Dan into this, but I can guarantee you that I will do everything in my power to protect him and keep him safe. I… I love him and I hope you don’t hate me for this.”

 

Dan felt his heart rate speed up at Phil’s declaration and he knew that once they were alone Dan wanted to show Phil just how much he loved him. He was brought out of his thoughts by his mother’s voice. 

 

“Phil,” Mrs. Howell called out lightly causing the black haired boy to look up in her kind brown eyes, “we don’t hate you. We were only concerned when you two came in the way you did.”

 

“My wife is right,” Mr. Howell piped up, “the fact that not just you but the rest of your family is willing to protect our son is the most amazing thing anyone has ever done for him. And the fact that you’re willing to change for him just shows us how much you care for him. So please don’t think we hate you. Now how about you two go upstairs and relax, and then tomorrow you can just lounge around the house and do whatever you want.”

 

The boys agreed and made their way out of the kitchen hand in hand up the three flights of stairs into Dan’s room. As soon as the door was closed Dan dropped his bag before pressing Phil up again the door sealing their lips together in a heated kiss. Immediately Phil’s hands went to Dan’s prominent hips pulling the brunet closer so that their clothed crotches were rubbing up against each other with the friction causing him to moan into the kiss. Slowly Phil began walking them backwards towards the bed as he pulled the shirt from the other boy’s body before quickly ridding himself of his own. Suddenly Dan’s knees hit the back of the bed causing him to fall backwards looking up at Phil with kiss swollen lips and half lidded lust filled eyes that sent a wave of arousal straight to Phil's already hard cock. Kneeling between Dan’s legs that were still hanging off of the bed and began the process of removing the other’s light green skinny jeans and underwear leaving him naked for Phil’s viewing pleasure. Dan’s cock was laying flush against his lower stomach and his head thrown back against the bed with his back slightly arched just waiting for Phil to touch him. 

 

Without a moment of hesitation Phil took the head of Dan’s cock into his mouth still slightly unsure of what to do, but determined to pleasure the boy before him he began sucking gently on the head drawing a whimper from Dan. Figuring he was doing it right Phil began to take more of the brunet’s considerable length into his mouth until Dan’s cock hit the back of his throat causing him to gag slightly before pulling back continuing his pleasure of the other boy. Dan reached down and ran his hands through Phil’s hair pulling the other boy closer. All the while small mewls of pleasure poured from Dan’s lips until suddenly he was cumming down Phil’s throat in hot spurts. He wasn’t sure how he felt about the taste but he continued to swallow until he felt a small trail of cum dribble out the side of his mouth. Crawling back onto the bed Phil kneeled over the still panting Dan who pulled him down and licked the small amount of cum from the corner of Phil’s mouth before continuing to kiss him letting his tongue explore the cavern of his mouth tasting himself on the dark haired boy. Not wanting Phil to be neglected Dan lightly pushed Phil off of him and led him into the bathroom turning on the shower, before turning back and ridding Phil of his jeans and underwear pulling him under the spray kneeling down in front of him. Dan took Phil into his mouth in one go immediately deep throating him making Phil practically scream in pleasure. It didn’t take long before Phil was cumming down Dan’s throat and then over his mouth. Phil pulled him up and licked the cum off of Dan’s lips pulling him into a deep kiss. 

 

When they broke away both boys were a panting mess as Dan returned Phil’s sentiment from earlier, “I love you too Phil.”

 

They took turns washing each other once again with permanent smiles etched onto their faces. After getting out and toweling off they changed into matching blue tops and dark blue leggings before curling up into their normal position on Dan’s bed Phil addressed his admission, “I really did mean it when I said that I loved you Dan.”

 

“So did I,” Dan replied leaning up on one arm so he could better see Phil’s face, “I really do love you. I’m not sure when it happened but somehow in the past two weeks I’ve fallen in love with you and I don’t care how long it takes I want to be with you, so if that means we’re only together at certain times I’m okay with that.”  

 

That is one of the reasons Phil loved Dan so much, he was willing to wait for him even if it meant that he didn’t get to be public with him. It made Phil’s heart swell with countless emotions, some he couldn’t even name, but the most prominent was love.

 

“From now on,” Phil started his promise, “I don’t want to hide our relationship from people anymore Dan. I may not be comfortable with telling people but I’m not going to hide my affection anymore. I want to hold your hand in public, wrap my arms around you in the hallways at school as we make our way to class, and I want to be able to kiss you and not care what everyone says.”  

 

It was more than Dan could have hoped for. He was willing to wait as long as Phil needed him to and now he was declaring that he wanted to hold his hand in public and kiss him in front of people instead of the privacy of their bedrooms or a stolen kiss here or there. Dan felt tears welling in his eyes and all he wanted to do was press his lips against Phil’s and never stop. 

 

“Phil you don’t have to do that for me,” Dan replied hoping that Phil wasn’t doing this just for him.

 

“I’m not doing it just for you,” Phil replied placing a chaste kiss to Dan’s soft lips, “I’m doing it for both of us. I don’t want to hide from people Dan. While I might not be able to say it right away I still won’t deny that we’re together. I love you Dan.”

 

“I love you too,” Dan replied sweetly as he laid back down on Phil’s chest happier than he had ever been before. Slowly they both fell asleep content, but for Phil there was still a small nagging in the back of his mind that something bad was going to happen, and he didn’t know when but whatever it was he was going to do everything he possibly could to keep Dan safe no matter what happened to himself. 


	10. Trying New Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I wanted this to be the last chapter and it was gonna be super long, but now it's not looking that way. I'm super OCD about numbers ending in 0 or 5 so it looks like this will be 15 chapters long. So here you guys go (it's longer than usual too)!!!
> 
> These songs are my version preferences as well but I think they fit really well
> 
> *edited*

Saturday passed by in relative calm as Dan and Phil just spent the day in Dan’s room cuddling on the bed as they watched Netflix or sitting on the floor playing video games with Dan winning most of the time causing Phil to pout, and Dan to feel slightly bad and give him a kiss to raise his spirits that turned into a make out session nearly every time. When the day was over they crawled into bed and instead of Dan resting on Phil like he usually did he let Phil mold to his back so that they were spooning with Phil’s arms wrapped around the brunet’s waist as Dan let his arms rest lightly on the other’s. 

 

Phil placed small kisses on the back of Dan’s neck making him shiver exposing more of his neck to the ministrations whimpering lightly at the sensations that were flowing through his body straight to his now aching cock causing him to unintentionally grind back into Phil’s crotch. The other boy moaned in pleasure rolling his hips forward slightly as he felt Dan beginning to pant heavily. Phil was about to flip Dan over when there was a knock at the door followed by the voice of Mrs. Howell, “Boys can I come in?”

 

They startled apart and quickly maneuvered so that they were in their normal tv watching position before Dan called out, “Sure Mum!”

 

Mrs. Howell slowly opened the door just peeking her head in at first most likely to make sure they were decent before deeming it safe to come in all the way. A smile lit up her entire face seeing the comfortable position the boys were laying in as she spoke, “Are you boys all settled in for the night?”

 

“Yes Mum,” Dan answered with a smile not wanting to move from his spot. 

 

“Good. Also Daniel I just wanted to remind you that our appointment at the nail salon is tomorrow at 11,” the chestnut haired woman stated matter of factly. 

 

“Oh that’s right I completely forgot,” the younger Howell voiced, “um is there any way we can move it? I don’t think Phil would really want to go and I don’t want to leave him here with Dad and Adrien.”

 

“Sure. I’ll just make a call in the morning,” she stated starting to exit the door.

 

“Actually,” Phil chimed in gaining both Dan and his mom’s attention, “would you mind if I tagged along?”

 

The elder Howell beamed at Phil’s question, “ Of course you can come Phil. It’ll be fun to have another person tag along with us.”

 

“Thank you Mrs. Howell,” Phil replied with a smile.

 

“Please call me Susan or Mum if you’re comfortable with that. Mrs. Howell is my mother-in-law,” she stated

 

“Alright Mum,” Phil murmured liking the fact that Dan’s Mum wanted him to call her that. It made him feel like part of their family giving him another connection to Dan.

 

She smiled once again before leaving the room with the door closing softly behind her. Phil’s grip on Dan tightened pulling him closer to plant a soft kiss on the brunet’s forehead. Dan yawned curling closer into Phil letting his eyes drift closed as he murmured one last ‘I love you’ before falling asleep. Soon after Phil pressed a kiss to the top of Dan’s head and whispered his own ‘I love you’ into his curly hair as he fell into his own peaceful sleep.

 

A knock on the door woke Dan the next morning as he called out to whoever was at the door in a sleep filled voice, “Come in.”

 

Dan’s mum poked her head in and once again deeming it safe made her way towards the bed where both boys were now awake and sitting up slightly watching Susan make her way towards them, “It’s 10 o’clock boys. I suggest you two get up and ready so we can leave on time for our appointment.”

 

“Sure thing Mum,” Phil mumbled, “I’ll make sure Dan gets up and we’ll both get dressed and be down in a few minutes.”

 

“Sounds like you already know about Daniel’s habit of not wanting to get up in the morning,” Susan stated with a laugh, “thank you Phil I’ll see you two in a little bit.” 

 

Susan left the room with Dan instantly laying back down on Phil’s chest not wanting to get up, but the ebony haired boy knew better and wiggled out from beneath him grabbing one of Dan’s hands pulling him out of the bed straight into the closet. Now more awake after being forced from his cocoon of warmth and cuddles Dan grabbed a pair of light pink skinny jeans with rips in the knees as well as a sky blue jumper. He was about to grab a pair of shoes when he saw the look of hesitation covering Phil’s face as he made his way to where his black clothes were in the corner.      

 

“Why don’t you wear something of mine,” Dan suggested walking over to where Phil had just grabbed one of his black long-sleeved shirts.

 

“I don’t know if that’s the best idea,” Phil replied as he looked longingly at the light colored jumpers, “what if someone from the gang sees us?”

 

Closing the distance between them Dan took both of Phil’s hands in his own squeezing gently, “No one from the gang will be hanging around where we’re heading, but if by some weird chance they do then we can just say I forced you to wear it.”

 

There was still a hesitancy in Phil’s blue gaze as he nodded slowly letting Dan lead him back over to the bright clothing explaining his thoughts, “Instead of wearing an entire pastel outfit you can wear a pair of your black skinnies, but you can also wear one of my jumpers and a pair of shoes to match. How does that sound?” 

 

“That sounds good,” he answered snagging a pair of his black skinnies from their hanger still a little on edge with the idea of wearing pastel outside instead of black, “which jumper should I wear?”

 

“How about this one?” Dan asked pulling out a plain ice blue jumper that matched the color of Phil’s eyes exactly.

 

“It’s brilliant. Now I just need a pair of shoes.”

 

Dan walked over to his massive shoe collection and pulled out two pairs of light blue sneakers - one for each of them - handing one to Phil before taking a seat on the small bench in the middle of the closet and lacing up the low tops, and watching as Phil changed into his ensemble for the day. Even with the black jeans Dan couldn’t deny that Phil’s looked more at ease with the lighter color on, but he could still sense the unease that was radiating off of him. 

 

“Hey,” Dan called softly placing aghast kiss on Phil’s cheek, “you look amazing. It doesn’t matter what anyone else thinks. Now come on before Mum barges in thinking that we’re still in bed.”

 

Phil kissed Dan softly on the lips before they walked hand in hand downstairs to where Susan was waiting for them. They decided to take separate cars since Susan had to go grocery shopping afterwards and didn’t want to have to drag the boys with her. Dan drove the familiar roads to his and his mother’s favorite nail salon all the while holding Phil’s hand with the one he wasn’t using to drive humming along with Michael Buble as he sang _Feeling Good._ It was when Michael got to the second verse that Dan began to sing along slightly off key but he didn’t care.

 

_Fish in the sea_

_You know how I feel_

_River running free_

_You know how I feel_

_Blossom on the tree_

_You know how I feel_

 

_It's a new dawn_

_It's a new day_

_It's a new life_

_For me_

_And I'm feeling good_

 

After that Dan went back to humming along as he heard Phil comment, “I’ve only ever heard the Muse version of this before but I really like the jazziness of this one. Who’s singing?”

 

“Michael Buble and I like that version too, but I was in a jazzy kinda mood so I picked this one,” Dan replied squeezing Phil’s hand lightly as the next song started to play. 

 

For the rest of the ride they were both silent until Dan pulled up in front of a very elegant looking building with the name _Victoria’s Nails_ written in black cursive above two glass doors. Phil followed Dan’s lead, once they were standing next to each other on the pavement he linked hands with the brunet as they waited for Dan’s Mum who was seconds behind them. Once all three were together the boys followed Susan through the glass doors to a pristine white marble counter with a pretty blonde who smiled at the trio.

 

“Good morning Susan,” the woman smiled glancing past her at the boys making Phil slightly anxious, “I see you and Daniel are here for your usual appointment, and who’s this lovely young man you’ve brought with you?”

 

“This is Phil,” Dan smiled squeezing Phil’s hand in reassurance, “we met a few weeks ago and he decided to tag along with Mum and I today.”

 

“Well it’s nice to meet you Phil,” the woman said, “Amy should be free if you would like to get your nails done as well.”

 

Phil simply smiled as he followed Dan to row of little white booths sat in front of women who were either working on someone’s nails or waiting to help someone watching as Dan and his Mum sat side by side in front of two identical perky brunets who seemed to know the Howells well. Grabbing a free chair Phil pulled closer to Dan and watched as the girl went to work on Dan’s hands taking meticulous care of every little detail. She was about to start putting on the color when Susan called out to him, “Phil why don’t you pick a color and let Amy do your nails.”

 

A blush covered Phil’s cheeks as he thought about what people might think if he went to school with his nails painted, but then he remembered how he had told Dan that he wanted to change and this was a chance for him to do that as small as it may be. Slowly he maneuvered over the wall that held the countless bottles of nail polish that ranged from black to some that apparently changed color based on the temperature, and immediately his eyes landed on a soft  blue same shade as the jumper he was wearing. Picking up the small bottle Phil mad his way over to the woman who’s nameplate read Amy smiling shyly as he sat down in front of her. The manicure didn’t take very long but the entire time Phil was nervous about the results. When she was done Phil looked down and felt tears welling in his eyes. 

 

Suddenly Phil felt a hand on his shoulder looking up he saw that it was Dan looking down at him with one of the biggest smiles he’s ever seen, “They look amazing.”

 

“Thank you,” Phil said standing up and linking his fingers together with the other boy’s. 

 

Together they made their way back out to Dan’s car hand in hand smiles still glued to their faces. Waving they parted ways with Susan the younger Howell started his car and one of Dan’s favorite songs came pouring through the speakers causing his smile to widen as he hummed along with Daisy singing _Will You Still Love Me (When I’m No Longer Young and Beautiful)._

 

_I've seen the world_

_Done it all, had my cake now_

_Diamonds, brilliant, and Bel-Air now_

_Hot summer nights mid July_

_When you and I were forever wild_

_The crazy days, the city lights_

_The way you'd play with me like a child_

 

_Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful?_

_Will you still love me when I got nothing but my aching soul?_

_I know you will, I know you will_

_I know that you will_

_Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?_

 

“This is beautiful what song is it?” Phil asked as Dan continued to drive back to his house.

 

_I've seen the world, lit it up as my stage now_

_Channeling angels in, the new age now_

_Hot summer days, rock and roll_

_The way you'd play for me at your show_

_And all the ways I got to know_

_Your pretty face and electric soul_

 

_Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful?_

_Will you still love me when I got nothing but my aching soul?_

_I know you will, I know you will_

_I know that you will_

_Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?_

 

“ _Will You Still Love Me_ by _Daisy_ ,” he replied before adding, “Lana Del Rey did a version that was really good, but I love the original the best.”  

 

_Dear Lord when I get to heaven_

_Please let me bring my man_

_When he comes tell me that you'll let him in_

_Father tell me if you can_

_Oh that grace, oh that body_

_Oh that face makes me wanna party_

_He's my sun, he makes me shine like diamonds_

 

_Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful?_

_Will you still love me when I got nothing but my aching soul?_

_I know you will, I know you will_

_I know that you will_

_Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?_

 

Soon after they pulled up to Dan’s house and Phil got out first making his way to Dan’s side of the car to open the door for him. The brunet smiled at him linking their hands together as they walked into the large house heading straight for Dan’s room. Dan immediately pulled Phil into their normal cuddling position on the bed causing the other boy to chuckle slightly at his antics, but he gladly went along with it wrapping his arms around Dan’s waist.

 

“Did you ever have a nickname growing up?” Phil asked.

 

“My parents used to call me Bear when I was younger, but they stopped when Adrien was born. Why do you ask?” Dan replied tilting his head up.

 

“Because I want to know everything about you,” he stated placing a small kiss to the top of Dan’s head, “Bear, I like it. My little Bear.”

 

“What about you?” Dan asked in return.

 

“Well, I used to try and get people to call me Flip, but please don’t call me that I absolutely hate it now,” Phil answered exasperated. 

 

Dan nearly snorted he laughed so hard, “Okay. I don’t think I want to be in a relationship with a guy named Flip. What’s your favorite animal?”

 

“Lions. Actually did you know that some male lions are gay?”

 

“What? Really?”

 

“Yeah. They can have gay tendencies and they’ve even been seen mating,” Phil stated enthusiastically.

 

“That’s really cool,” Dan smiled laying back down on Phil’s chest hugging him tightly, “my big strong Lion.”  

 

For the rest of the day the pair lay in bed only getting up when they absolutely had to. After dinner they showered together taking their time exploring each other’s bodies taking longer than necessary, but neither of them cared. Eventually they got out and dried off before slipping into their pj’s then into bed. It felt natural and neither of them ever wanted this feeling of completion to end. 

 


	11. Public Relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so here is a new part since I basically had 2 chapters written when I thought I was just going to make the last part one big epic finale. This chapter is a lot of dialogue just to let you guys know. Enjoy!!!
> 
> P.S. There is slight smut at the beginning...
> 
> *edited*

The next morning Phil woke immediately to the sound of Dan’s alarm while Dan just pulled the duvet over his head as he curled tighter into Phil’s side mumbling something about alarms being the devil. Phil just laughed before pulling the soft material from the sleeping boy’s grasp earning him a disgruntled sigh. 

 

“Come on Bear it’s time to wake up,” Phil cooed untangling himself from Dan’s long limbs liking the way the new nickname rolled off his tongue.

 

“No come back to bed,” Dan whined reaching for Phil’s hand. 

 

“As tempting as that sounds we need to go to school,” he stated reaching over and helping the other out of bed.

 

Dan continued grumbling as Phil pulled him into the enormous closet, but finally stopped when the dark haired boy placed a passionate kiss to his lips. Afterwards the brunet picked out one of his signature outfits consisting of an off-white knit jumper that slid off his left shoulder and showed a small amount of skin at the top of his waist, a pair of teal skinnies that had rips on both legs but one leg was covered in rips almost to the top of Dan’s thigh putting the creamy tanned flesh on display, a pair of white vans, and to finish it off a flower crown of small teal roses situated among his curls. The sight made Phil’s mouth water from where he was sitting on the bench in the middle of the closet tying his shoes, and the only thing he could think about was that he needed to have his hands on those beautiful thighs, now. Reaching out with both hands Phil grabbed Dan’s hips digging his freshly manicured nails into the exposed skin forcefully dragging the boy backwards, so that he was now sitting on Phil’s lap with his legs spread open as the the other let his slender fingers trace possessively over the visible patches of flesh.

 

_“Mine,”_ Phil breathed across the sensitive expanse of Dan’s neck before latching his mouth onto the skin adding yet another hickey to the already impressive collection on Dan’s skin that had almost finished fading from Phil's last onslaught.  

 

“Phillll,” Dan moaned as his head lolled back against Phil’s shoulder.

 

The sensations coursing through Dan’s body were all headed south towards his rapidly swelling member and soon he was grinding his hips down against Phil’s crotch. This caused the other boy to increase his ministrations now including palming Dan though his nearly too tight jeans. With quick fingers Phil soon had the button and zip of Dan’s pants down reaching inside of his briefs fishing out his hard cock, and slowly began pumping it letting his thumb press into the slit every few tugs. The grinding became sloppy as strings of precum dribbled from the tip onto Phil’s hand, and Dan mumbled an almost incoherent ‘M`close’ causing Phil to pick up the pace. Within seconds the brunet was cumming in long spurts over Phil’s hand and onto the floor of the closet moaning Phil’s name over and over again. When he was finally finished the other boy grabbed his sleep shirt from the floor and proceeded to clean them off making sure their outfits for the day were still intact.

 

“I think I like mornings better ever since I met you Phil,” Dan stated with a smirk placing a kiss to Phil’s soft lips. 

 

“I definitely agree with you on that sentiment,” Phil retorted. “Now come on we don’t want to be late.”

 

“You mean you don’t want me to be late,” Dan quipped as the pair began making their way downstairs.

 

“No I mean we. I do have to make sure the rest of the gang is there too.”

 

Once they had eaten and made their way outside, Dan was about to head towards his car when Phil pulled him towards his bike drawing a curious look from the brunet. Phil didn’t respond verbally, but simply pulled out their helmets handing one to Dan stuffing his bag under the seat so the other boy could hold onto him properly. The sight they made as Dan’s pastel form clung to Phil’s completely black clad one must have been odd, but neither of them cared because they were comfortable and each time Phil stopped at a light his hand ghosted up Dan’s thigh feeling the exposed skin causing him to shiver.

 

Eventually they reached the school and Phil pulled into his usual spot where the rest of the gang was already waiting for them. Disembarking the bike first Dan waited to see what Phil would do once their helmets were put away, expecting for the black clad boy to act like he usually did in the presence of others just standing next to him, but to Dan’s surprise Phil walked over to him lacing their fingers together placing a chaste kiss to his mouth drawing a few surprised gasps from the assembled crowd.

 

“I guess the cat’s out of the bag,”Dan mumbled just loud enough for Phil to hear.

 

“That was the point,” Phil retorted with a laugh his tongue poking out of the corner of his mouth.

 

Dan smiled as the ebony haired boy wrapped his arm around his shoulders pulling Dan into his side allowing the brunet to rest his head on a black clad shoulder. Most of the gang went back to their pervious goings on having acclimated to the new development between their leader and the pastel boy with a few still attempting to figure out if what they were seeing was real, but Dan stopped paying attention when Cat came into their line of view with a Cheshire like grin.

 

“Morning Cat,” Dan greeted casually letting her eyes wander over the pair before her letting them linger on the Phil’s hand.

 

“Morning lovebirds,” the bubbly brunet answered crossing her arms over her chest. “I guess we’re not keeping this a secret anymore.”

 

“Nope,” Phil replied popping the p. “Dan and I are together and there is nothing anyone can say or do to change that.”

 

“Then I guess congratulations is in order.”

 

“Thanks Cat,” Dan called out with a smile.

 

“No problem,” the doe-eyed girl giggled. “Phil your nails look amazing by the way.”

 

The usually intimidating Phil blushed as he looked at his second in command, “Thank you Cat. We got them done with Dan’s Mum this weekend.”

 

“Ooooo Dan, lemme see yours too,” she gushed snatching Dan’s hand from where it was resting at his side examining the fresh shade of pale pink with a sheen of glitter covering his nails. “They’re so pretty I love them.”

 

Phil watched as Dan continued talking to the petite brunet girl and smiled listening to their easy conversation until his thoughts were interrupted by the warning bell.  

 

“Come on I’ll walk you to class and then I’m gonna check in with Martyn,” Phil stated maneuvering so they began walking hand in hand towards Dan’s class with Cat and several of the other gang members in tow. 

 

When they finally made it to the classroom Phil pulled Dan into a lingering kiss earning catcalls from several people among their group finally causing him to pull away, “Go to class and I’ll see you at lunch. Text me if you need anything, I love you.”

 

“I love you too,” Dan replied giving Phil one last kiss before he followed Cat into the room happily planting himself in his normal spot.      

 

The rest of Dan’s morning was a mix of class time and a barrage of questions from Cat and a few of the other gang members Dan had grown close with about how he and Phil had gotten together or if they had done the deed yet. The latter question was from Cat with Dan’s response being to simply blush as he said not exactly before changing the topic to something else. Luckily the other gang members he talked to were less invasive with their questions just asking when they became an item and other small details like that.  

 

When it was finally time for lunch Dan made his way to their usual spot under the oak tree where Phil was waiting with a smile on his face. Instead of laying down next to him Dan sat in the empty space between Phil’s outstretched legs letting his back mold into the other’s solid chest with a pair of long arms wrapping around his middle. 

 

“How was your morning Bear?” Phil asked nuzzling his neck.

 

“Mhmmm good. Just filled with a bunch of questions,” Dan answered letting his head loll back. “If you keep going like this we’re gonna have a repeat of this morning on out hands, and I don’t really wanna be that public with out relationship in school.”

 

“Sorry Bear,” the other boy replied easing up slightly, “now that I’m only freaking out about 50% of the time about what people are thinking I’m finding it extremely hard to keep my hands off of you.”

 

“Phil you don’t have to be sorry. I love how open you're being,” he stated. “Honestly I didn’t think you were going to be this touchy-feely on the first day.”

 

Phil stiffened for a moment before relaxing with a sigh, “I know and I’m sorry for being so scared to begin with, but I promise you nothing is going to hold me back anymore.”

 

“Philip Michael Lester don’t you dare feel sorry about that ever,” Dan commanded. “I told you that I didn’t care if we were open with people, and I’m proud of how open you’re being.”

 

“Thank you Dan,” Phil quavered burying his head in Dan’s neck. “I don’t know what I did to deserve you but I’m the luckiest guy in the world.”  

 

“We’re both lucky. I don’t know what’d have happened to me if I hadn’t met you that first day, if you hadn’t stepped in between me and Dean,” he shuddered gripping tighter at Phil’s arms around his waist. 

 

“I’ll never let anything happen to you my little Bear.”

 

“And I’ll never let anything happen to you Lion,” Dan vowed with every ounce of determination in his body.

 

For several minutes they sat there silently enjoying the feel of their lovers embrace until another question popped into Dan’s head, “Did Martyn have any news? Especially considering Dean isn’t here today.” 

 

“Yeah Marcus and Dean are gonna go visit some family in Manchester for the week to cool off, and then Dad is gonna keep a tight leash on him from now on,” Phil explained grabbing a packet of crisps and a bottle of water handing them to Dan.

 

“I guess that’s better than nothing,” Dan murmured accepting the food and drink.

 

“I know I wasn’t too happy about it either but Martyn and Dad assured me that if Marcus ever tries to get close to either of us again then he’ll regret it for the rest of his life,” he declared.

 

“I love you Phil,” Dan said wanting to reassure Phil that he would always be there.

 

“I love you too Dan.”

 

The rest of their day passed in relative ease with neither of them saying anything more about Dean or Marcus knowing it would upset them both in the long run. When the day was over the pair walked hand in hand out of the school ignoring the stares and whispers of the people around them content to be in their own little world. 


	12. Party Prelude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a new chapter! I have a really cool idea for the next part so hopefully it won't be as long until I upload again. Thank you for all the nice comments and please feel free to keep sending them. I love hearing from you all! 
> 
> Also, you can go visit my Tumblr - geekcharming270 - for more fics and if you like it go ahead and follow me!
> 
> *edited*

Due to one of London’s infamous rainstorms the 20 plus adolescent gang members were trapped inside one of the school’s cramped hallways before class, but Dan noticed a new tinge of excitement running through the group of black clad teens this morning. Dan was wrapped in Phil’s arms with his back pressed against the ebony haired boy’s chest, and he couldn’t help but be proud of Phil with how much he’d opened up around other people in the past week, not hesitating at all to take Dan in his arms or kiss him in front of the entire gang for longer than a second or two.

 

Moments later the brunet was brought back to reality when he heard Cat talking to him but he couldn’t quite make out what she was saying, “Sorry, what?” 

 

“I was saying,” the perky girl replied tucking some loose hair behind her ear, “that Michael and Jason are throwing a party at their house tonight and that you guys are invited.”

 

Phil snorted behind Dan, “I would hope so considering that I need to be there to make sure no one does anything too stupid.” 

 

Dan laughed at Phil’s remark but realized that it probably was for the best if he was there considering some of the stupid things he had heard of people getting up to at parties. Relaxing his head back against Phil’s shoulder he asked, “Does this mean you’re not coming over tonight?”

 

“What are you talking about Bear?” Phil queried shifting his gaze down to look at the other. “Of course I’m gonna come over tonight after we go to the party.”

 

“We? You mean you want me to come with you? To a party?” Dan squeaked in surprise considering no one had ever asked him to go to a party before.

 

“Well yeah,” he countered pulling Dan tighter into his chest. “Why wouldn’t I want you to come with me?”

 

“Uh…I…well I mean,” the pastel boy stammered. “No one’s ever asked me to go to a party before so I just assumed…”

 

“You don’t need to assume that ever again, because unless it’s dangerous from now on where you go I go and where I go you go. Understood?” The taller boy asked placing his lips against Dan’s.

 

Turning in his grasp Dan pushed Phil up against the lockers taking him by surprise as he brought his hands up tangling them in the boy’s ebony locks. As an automatic response the tips of Phil's fingers dug into Dan’s prominent hipbones with a vice grip pulling him flush against the other before his arms wrapped completely around Dan’s waist like two bands of solid iron. The kiss soon turned from one of simple affection into a hungry all consuming kiss that had both of their blood boiling with lust, and after several moments Dan finally pulled back breathing heavily as he looked up into Phil’s half-lidded blue gaze. 

 

“Understood,” Dan panted out resting his head in the crook of Phil’s neck as their arms were still bound around each other. 

 

“Hey lovebirds,” Cat called out to them forcing the pair to look up at the brunette. “Unless you two plan on getting a room I suggest we get to class before the bell rings.”

 

As if suddenly realizing their situation Dan pulled away slightly with a giggle causing Phil to smile down at him. Placing a brief kiss to the crown of Dan’s head Phil laced their fingers together, immediately the crowd around them parted so that there was a clear path for them in the direction of Dan’s class. Along with their usual group Dan and Phil made their way towards the pastel boy’s classroom, where once outside the door it was now ritual for Phil to give Dan a deep kiss before reminding him to call if anything happened, and finally parting with ‘I love you’ on their lips. 

 

As the morning went by Dan thought about what he could wear to the party tonight that would help him fit in a little better with the gang as well as not completely getting rid of his pastel persona when an idea hit him. While the teacher wasn’t looking Dan slipped the phone out of his pocket and opened a new message to Cat. 

 

**Dan:** _Hey do you think you could help me with my outfit for tonight?_

 

**Cat:** _Sure. But why do you need my help you always look amazing._

 

**Dan:** _Don’t get me wrong I love my pastel clothes and so does Phil. I just wanna fit in a little more at the party tonight._

 

**Cat:** _Dan you don’t need to try and fit in with the gang you are already one of us._

 

**Dan:** _Are you sure I won’t be out of place._

 

**Cat:** _I’m sure of it! Everyone loves you and not just because of Phil I promise._

 

**Dan:** _Cat I can’t thank you enough! You're amazing!_

 

Looking up from hisphone Dan glanced over at Cat who was grinning with equal fervor. After that the rest of the day went by in a flash with Dan smiling nonstop until he and Phil were back in his room getting ready for the party, the other finally asking what was making him so happy.

 

Turning around to look at Phil Dan responded, “I was nervous about the party and I asked Cat if she would help me pick an outfit that would make me fit in with the gang better.” Phil frowned before waiting for Dan to continue, “But then she told me that I didn’t need to try and fit in with them because they already accepted me and it wasn’t just because of you, so I don’t have to worry about how I dress around them.”

 

“Dan,” Phil called out as he wrapped his arms around the slightly shorter boy. “Please don’t ever think you need to change because of what the gang is like. I love you for who you are and so do they, and I don't want you to change, you give me the strength to want to be the real me. I love you. ”

 

Looking up at Phil with the threat of tears ready to fall Dan spoke again, “I love you too, Phil. Thank you.”

 

Letting go of Phil after a brief kiss Dan decided that he was going to dress up for him tonight but he didn't want the ebony haired boy to see until he was ready, “Phil would you mind waiting in the bedroom until I’m ready I want to surprise you.”

 

With a look of confusion covering his face Phil obliged and stepped out of the closet closing the doors behind him. Turning back to his plethora of clothes Dan couldn’t help but remember the reaction he had drawn from Phil with the ripped jeans and luckily he had a pair just like them in black so he grabbed those from the wrack pulling them on before making his way over to a selection of shirts that he normally wouldn’t wear in the winter, but considering he was going to a party seemed appropriate. He grabbed possibly the sexiest crop top he owned which was a little brighter than his normal pastel clothes, but he couldn’t wait to see the reaction on Phil’s face when he saw the hot pink shirt that exposed his midriff with the words _Daddy’s Boy_ written in bold black lettering. Then he grabbed a black cropped top hoodie with _Just Do It Later_ splayed across the front not putting it on yet, as well as a pair of hot pink low tops, and a bright pink flower crown that emphasized his shirt before making his way out into the main bedroom where Phil was sitting on the bed waiting for him.  

 

When Phil saw Dan emerge from the closet it was like all the oxygen was sucked from his lungs. The way the hot pink material ghosted across Dan’s lightly tanned skin showing off his stomach made Phil’s mouth water, but when he read the words on the hot pink material his mind went into overdrive as he took in the way Dan’s ripped jeans made the boy even more irresistible. Shooting up from his spot on the bed Phil rushed over to the brunet grasping his hips pulling their bodies together so he could whisper into the other’s ear, “Daddy’s boy? What is that all about? Are you calling me Daddy now? Hmmm baby boy?” 

 

 “Yes Daddy,” Dan groaned at hearing Phil’s husky voice in his ear.

 

“Well baby boy as much as I’d love to see more of this side of you right now, unfortunately we need to get going so we can keep an eye on the the gang,” Phil murmured dejectedly.

 

“Fine,” Dan huffed placing a chaste kiss to Phil’s mouth before pulling away and slipping on the cropped hoodie. “Do you wanna take your bike or my car?”

 

“Let’s take the bike since the parking is going to be shit where we’re going.”

 

“As long as you promise to keep me warm,” Dan quipped lacing their fingers together as the pair made their descent to the front door. 

 

Just as they were about to leave Susan popped her head out of the kitchen to ask, “Where are you two headed?”

 

“Just to a party Mum,” Dan replied looking back at her with a smile. “Don’t worry we just need to go keep an eye on the younger gang members to make sure nothing stupid happens.”

 

“Okay you two just be safe. Are you coming back here afterwards?” She asked as if what they were about to do was the most normal thing in the world.

 

“I promise to not let anything happen to Dan, Mum,” Phil looked back at the elder Howell with a smile. “ And yes we’ll head straight home after I make sure everyone is headed home safe.”

 

“Sounds good!” She replied making her way back into the kitchen. 

 

Once they were outside it appeared as if the rain was finally done for a little while so, the pair got into their usual positions on the bike but this time Dan pressed himself tighter to Phil to keep warm considering his choice of attire. During the ride Dan watched the colorful lights of London slip by enjoying the power of the bike between his legs and the thought even crossed his mind that perhaps one day he might have Phil teach him to ride, but for now he just enjoyed the feeling of being close to the other boy. 

 

After about half an hour Phil pulled into a parking space a few houses down from where the party was being held and as soon as their helmets were stowed Phil wrapped a protective arm around Dan’s waist taking the opportunity to trace patterns on his tanned skin causing Dan to shudder and lean more into Phil’s side. A smirk lit up the blue eyed boy’s face as they approached the front door of the house where the party was being held. 

 

When the door opened Jason - a blonde boy that usually hung out with Dan during his first period - opened the door smiling as he saw the couple, “Hey Phil! Hey Dan! Come on in the party hasn’t quite started yet, but Cat is here and she said to expect you early anyway.”

 

“You got that right,” Phil replied slipping into his leader persona. “Gotta make sure nothing stupid happens tonight otherwise Dad and Martyn will kill me.”     

 

“That’s true,” Jason replied with a laugh. “Is there anything I can get you guys to drink?”

 

Both boys answered no before wandering into the lounge where Cat was waiting with a smile on her face. And the next thought in Phil’s head was that tonight was going to be a breeze. But with them was it ever really that easy?


	13. Defensiveness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally!!! Here is a new chapter for you guys!!! Thank you so much for all the support. You have no idea what it means to me. Sorry, it's been meh with timing, I've been dealing with a lot of stuff. 
> 
> Also if you want more fics please feel free to follow geekcharming270 on Tumblr!

It wasn’t long before the party was in full swing with music blasting through speakers set up in the lounge as well as the basement, drinks set up in the kitchen, and people milling about the entire house. Before things got too far along it was agreed that Dan and Phil would keep an eye on things upstairs, while Cat made sure everything was fine downstairs, then eventually they would switch off so no one wouldn’t be stuck in the same area the entire time. 

 

Despite the tinge of anxiety in the back of his mind Dan was still excited to be at a party for the first time in his life that didn’t consist of his family, or kids parties that he had been obligatorily invited to because of his parents being friends with their parents. This time he was here not only because the boy he was in a relationship with wanted him here, but because the rest of the gang wanted him here as well. They made it evident by coming up to him and complimenting his outfit, how cute he and Phil were, and even a few people attempting to flirt with him in their inebriated state. Dan would simply laugh it off telling them that he was already taken letting them down gently before they would retreat leaving him alone with Phil once again. 

 

After a couple hours Dan decided to grab a drink from the kitchen before he and Phil had to trade posts with Cat, before he left Phil’s side he asked if the blue-eyed boy wanted anything to which he smiled and said a soda would be fine. Drinks in hand Dan made his way back to Phil so they could begin their descent into the dimly lit basement. Cat smiled at the arrival of the couple informing them that nothing major had happened and that they were in the midst of an intense game of _Truth or Dare._ Phil just smiled telling Cat that she did great, also telling her once again that if anything happened to come and get him. 

 

The couple took up residence in a vacant spot in the circle watching as several rather drunken gang members all picked dare, while their tagalongs all chose truth to balance things out. Finally, it seemed as if Michael - the other host of the party - had finally noticed the couple’s presence.

 

“Phil, truth or dare?” The blonde boy slurred slightly drunk as he pointed to his superior.

 

“Dare,” Phil replied without an ounce of hesitation in his voice.

 

“I dare you to make out with Dan, tongue and everything,” Michael slurred once again but slightly more skittish this time. 

 

“What kind of dare is that?” One of the younger gang members Dan didn’t know very well asked. “They do that on a daily basis in the middle of the hallway.”

 

Phil leaned into Dan’s ear noting how the goosebumps his hot breath rose on the brunet’s skin as he whispered in his ear, “Let’s give them a show then. Shall we?”

 

All Dan could do was nod before he was straddling Phil’s lap with the other boy’s hands gently skimming the exposed skin of his spine causing him to shiver. The room around them quieted as Phil tilted his head down to press his mouth against Dan’s gently at first in a sweet, loving kiss. But it soon became hungry and full of need as Dan began mussing Phil’s hair with one hand, while the other fisted into Phil’s t-shirt in an attempt to close the already minute distance between them as Phil’s tongue dove into Dan’s mouth for dominanace. Phil could feel the neediness in Dan’s kisses and the way he was lightly grinding down against his crotch. He could also hear the catcalls around the room, and while Phil loved Dan’s willingness he wanted this side of Dan all to himself. Dan was _his._ So reluctantly he pulled away from the kiss and whispered into the brunet’s ear, “Okay baby boy we gave them a show but Daddy is the only one who gets to see how needy you are for me.”

 

Dan whimpered lightly before whispering his response, “Yes, Daddy.”    

 

“Good now be a good boy and sit on Daddy’s lap until the game is over,” Phil said making sure to let his breath fan out across Dan’s neck.

 

The brunet nodded turning in Phil’s lap leaning back into the ebony haired boy’s chest as Phil asked, “Dan, truth or dare?”

 

“Mmm dare,” he replied tilting his head up looking into Phil’s bright blue eyes.

 

Phil smirked down at him before deciding to be a little playful replying with, “I dare you to show everyone the shirt you’re wearing under that hoodie.”

 

Without hesitation Dan held the bottom of the crop top down with one hand while the other pulled the hoodie up and over first his hear before using both hands to remove the sleeves. There was an audible gasp from several people around the room once his hoodie was thrown off to the side, and he settled back into Phil’s chest feeling the other wrap his arms around his exposed midriff. Phil placed a small kiss to Dan’s pulse point before tucking the boy’s head under his chin as Dan took his turn addressing one of the girls who share a couple of his morning classes, “Ally, truth or dare?”

 

“Dare,” the bubbly redhead replied downing a shot.

 

Dan was about to give Ally her dare when a boy who tagged along with Jacob and Hannah - gang members from Dan’s morning classes - yelled, “You two faggots need to stop being so cuddly!”

 

“The fuck did you say asshole?” Phil growled tensing up behind Dan.

 

“I said,” the obviously drunk boy slurred as he stumbled towards them. “You two faggots need to stop - _belch -_ being so cuddly.”

 

“Dan, get behind me,” Phil whispered lowly so that only Dan could hear.

 

He complied scurrying from his place in Phil’s lap as Phil rose to his full height to confront the drunkard who was still slowly making his way towards them. Once the boy was in front of him Phil looked down at him with a glare. Even in his drunken state there was terror in his eyes, but he refused to back down as he slurred again, “You and your little boy toy are disgusting. Especially him wearing such girly clothes.”

 

Rage flooded every fiber of Phil’s being. Without another thought he grabbed the boy’s shirt collar pulling him in so their faces were only centimeters apart before growling, “Apologize to Dan now, you piece of shit.”

 

Jumping into action Dan grabbed the closest gang member which happened to be Ally commanding her, “Ally, go upstairs and tell Cat that Phil is about to kick some kid’s ass, and that we need to get people out of here. Now.”

 

Ally nodded and sprinted upstairs as Dan heard the boy’s response to Phil, “Never.”

 

“I’m giving you one last chance. Apologize!” Phil yelled pulling back his fist just as Cat came barreling downstairs.

 

“Phil, stop,” Cat called out making her way over towards her rage filled leader.

 

“Not until he apologizes to Dan,” he fumed.

 

“Phil, please stop. He’s just a drunk asshole,” Dan called out placing his hands on Phil’s shoulders in an attempt to calm him down.

 

“But he insulted you.”

 

“And so have plenty of people in the past, and so will plenty of people in the future but it doesn’t matter. The only thing that matters is that we love each other.”

 

At his words Phil shoved the boy away before turning around and pulling Dan into an embrace nuzzling his face into the brunet’s neck, taking in his fruity scent letting it envelop him like a warm blanket. Inhaling one last time Phil looked up into Dan’s chocolate eyes with a smile before placing a brief kiss on his lips.

 

“I think it’s best we end the party for the night,” Phil stated turning to look at Cat.

 

“Way ahead of you Phil,” Cat smiled. “When Dan sent Ally up to me saying you were about to punch someone I started sending people home.

 

“Thanks Cat,” Phil responded with a smile. “If you can make sure people clear out down here we’ll keep track of upstairs, and when everything’s finished we can all head home.”

 

Cat nodded as Dan grabbed his hoodie from where it landed on the floor before the pair headed upstairs to supervise people leaving. After about an hour the rest of the party had been cleaned up with only Dan, Phil, Cat, Michael, and Jacob left in the house. Cat left first hopping on her bike soon followed by the boys. They were about to leave when Phil pulled off his leather jacket telling Dan to hold out his arms. The brunet obeyed loving the feeling of the well-worn leather and silky lining against his bare midriff. His favorite part was that it smelled like Phil, it smelled like mix of his woodsy musk and the fruity shampoo and body wash he had been borrowing from Dan for the past couple of weeks.

 

Once the jacket was in place he slipped on his helmet, settling into place behind Phil on the bike. He hugged Phil’s middle squeezing tightly whenever the black clad boy possessively skimmed his fingers over the rips in Dan’s jeans. The ride back to Dan’s seemed to happen in the blink of an eye, and soon they were tiptoeing back into the house not wanting to wake Dan’s parents or brother considering it was three in the morning. After quickly making their way upstairs Dan immediately pulled Phil into the bathroom crashing their mouths together in a heated kiss. Soon their clothes were in a pile on the floor as Phil pulled the brunet under the warm spray he had somehow managed to turn on at some point during their make out session. 

 

“Such a good baby boy,” Phil growled between kisses.

 

“Yes Daddy,” Dan whined grinding into Phil’s increasingly hardening cock.

 

“God, Dan you’re so beautiful. I could cum from just watching you,” he panted pulling Dan closer once again loving the feeling of their cocks rubbing together.

 

Reaching between them Phil wrapped his hand around what he could of both their cocks and began pumping up and down slowly at first letting the momentum build. A mixture of moans and whimpers poured from Dan egging Phil on faster than he had ever pumped before. The friction of Dan’s cock against his own sent chills through Phil’s body unlike anything he had ever experienced before. A few moments later he heard Dan murmur ‘M’close’ followed by more moans. Picking up the pace one last time Phil tugged with all his might and then the brunet was cumming all over him sending Phil over the edge as well. To keep the noise down he buried his head in Dan’s neck moaning in ecstasy, basking in the afterglow. 

 

When they had both come down from their highs Dan and Phil took turns washing each other before drying off and changing into clean pajamas. Dan was the first to curl up in bed waiting patiently for Phil to join him, which didn’t take very long. As they lay there with Dan resting his head on Phil’s chest Dan couldn’t help but think how lucky he was to have run into Phil on his first Day of school, and how he couldn’t possibly love anyone more than he loves Phil.

 

“Thank you, Phil,” Dan whispered in a sleepy voice.

 

“For what?” He asked unsure of what the other boy was taking about.

 

“For loving me. And for protecting me,” he said. “And I’ll always protect you, no matter what.”

 


	14. Facing The Demons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long!!! But this chapter is the climax and I really wanted it to be good for you guys. I've also been dealing with a lot of anxiety issues and looking for a job (which I finally got today)! So without further delay...
> 
> Also please feel free to check out my Tumblr @geekcharming270

The rest of the weekend passed in relative ease with the pair spending Saturday night at Phil’s house. Nothing exciting happened except for when it was decided they were going to play another game of Monopoly, where Phil was once again pelted with tiny plastic houses and in retribution Dan was tickled mercilessly. Later that night the boys lay curled together in their usual position as Dan traced nonsensical patterns across Phil’s black clad chest when a thought occurred to the brunet, “What’s gonna happen on Monday when Dean’s back?”

 

Dan could feel Phil’s muscles tense beneath his touch before relaxing as he let out a breath, “I’m not sure, but I do know that if he tries to hurt you in any way nothing will stop me from kicking his ass. I know that the idea of me fighting unsettles you, but the thought of anyone laying a hand on you makes me angry.” 

 

“Honestly this time I don’t think I’d even try to stop you,” Dan replied letting his palm rest against the steady beating of Phil’s heart. 

 

The tangible unease radiating off of Dan surrounded them like a blanket as Phil gently lifted Dan’s chin, so they were staring straight into each other’s eyes as he promised with more conviction than ever before, “I will _never_ let anything bad happen to you Dan. I will do everything I possibly can to keep you safe. I won’t let Dean or Marcus or anyone else lay a finger on you.”

 

Tears were welling in Dan’s eyes as he surged forward sealing his mouth over Phil’s in a kiss filled with love and a promise equal to Phil’s declaration. Soon the pair pulled apart with Dan laying back down on Phil’s chest, and Dan could hear the other’s still rapid heartbeat attempting to slow itself down. Not long after Phil’s heartbeat stabilized did the brunet notice that his breathing had evened out into that of sleep. With a smile Dan closed his eyes and waited for sleep to overtake him as well.

 

After breakfast on Sunday Dan and Phil decided, along with Mr. Lester and Martyn that it would be best if Phil stayed with Dan again for both of their safety. So after lunch they headed out on Phil’s bike back towards Dan’s house. When they got there the pair immediately made their way upstairs racing past the rest of Dan’s family, who didn’t even give the pair a second glance, but Phil could swear he heard Adrien muttering something about how gross they were together and Susan laughing at him. It made the raven haired boy’s heart swell thinking about how accepting of Phil Dan’s family was.

 

After a peaceful dinner the boys simply relaxed in Dan’s bedroom watching the new season of _Game of Thrones._ Relaxing wasn’t necessarily what Phil would say was happening though considering how on the edge of his seat they were the entire time. Around midnight Phil decided it was time for them to wind down so he forced Dan to turn off the tv before pulling him into their normal sleeping position. Dan was still worrying over the fact that Dean would be back in school with them tomorrow, and Phil could tell by the other’s reluctance to close his eyes.

 

“Everything is going to be fine Dan. The best thing we can do right now is to get some sleep, okay?” Phil murmured carding his fingers through Dan’s curls. 

 

“You’re right, I’m sorry,” Dan whispered back with a sigh. “I’m just being silly.” 

 

“Dan you are not being silly. Now let’s get some sleep.”

 

“Okay. Goodnight Phil, I love you.

 

“I love you too, Dan.”

 

The next morning was blanketed with dark grey storm clouds releasing a torrential downpour of rain all across the the city making it clear that the boys would not be taking Phil’s bike. After a quick breakfast with the rest of Dan’s family the pair sprinted through the rain for the dry comfort of Dan’s car. Even with Dan’s music playing through the speakers the air in car was thick with unease growing more prevalent the closer they came to the school. 

 

Once they were inside gathered with the rest of the gang Dan noticed that while they were talking to Cat Phil’s lax hold on his waist tightened, almost exponentially when a familiar head of tousled dirty blonde hair came into view at the edge of the crowd. Dean began making his way towards them shouldering people out of the way in the process before coming to a halt directly in front of them.

 

“Dean,” Phil addressed him in a terse voice. “Is there something I can do for you?”

 

“No, _Sir_ ,” Dean replied with a sneer practically spitting his words. “I just wanted to make sure you knew that I was back.”

 

“Thanks for letting me know,” venom dripping from Phil’s words.

 

Before anymore could be said the warning bell rang forcing everyone to part ways with Dean hanging at the edge of Dan and Phil’s usual group. Want to make it clear that just because Dean was that they weren’t going to stop their PDA Phil pulled Dan into an earth-shattering kiss, Dan felt as if everything around him ceased to exist as the raven haired boy nipped gently at his lower lip asking for access which he gladly granted allowing their tongues to clash in a familiar dance. One of Phil’s hands rested possessively on Dan’s lower back pulling him closer while the other framed his face, while Dan’s hands fisted into the well worn leather of Phil’s jacket as he reveled in the combined taste of cinnamon and strawberries that was distinctly Phil. They were finally brought back to earth when Cat called out to them stating that Mr. Anderson - the teacher for that class - was headed their way and they were going to get in trouble unless they stopped.

 

“I love you,” Dan stated loud enough for everyone - especially Dean - to hear.

 

“I love you too,” Phil responded with equal fervor before placing one last kiss to Dan’s lips and throwing a glare towards Dean before his first class next period.  

 

Despite the morning going by relatively smoothly Dan still had a growing sense of unease that rose especially when it came to the class here Dean was the only gang member with him. Even though he was seated across the room from him Dan could still feel the boy’s scalding gaze following his every move like a lion waiting to pounce. Eventually, when the bell rang signaling the end of class the pastel boy didn’t hesitate to sprint from the room once all his things were tucked safely away in his backpack. With the rain still pouring Dan and Phil ate with Cat as well as several other gang members in the farthest corner of the cafeteria talking and laughing, until Dean ended up taking a seat at the far end of the table causing Dan and Phil to become rigid and silent the rest go lunch was spent in tense silence only interrupted by the sound of eating until it was time for classes once again. 

 

For their remaining classes Dan and Phil were able to fall back into their normal rhythm, and when it was finally time for the day to be over the rain had finally decided to cease its rampage allowing them to walk out to the student car park in peace. With no impending rain in sight the pair decided to linger for a little while and watch as the younger of the gang members boarded their busses, walked off, or waited to get a ride with their older siblings. They were lounging against Dan’s car with his back melded into Phil’s back once again when Dean’s deep voice pierced the peaceful atmosphere, “You know Phil I always respected you and not just because of your dad either, but now I really see what you are.”

 

“And what might that be?” Phil asked his voice dropping into nearly a growl as he slowly shifted Dan behind him in a protective gesture.

 

“A pathetic faggot who likes getting it up the ass,” a cacophony of gasps filled the air as the gang formed a half circle around the spectacle ready to defend their leader.

 

“I’m the pathetic one?” Phil scoffed but Dan could see the pain in his eyes. “At least my dad didn’t kick me out when I told him the truth. Have you even heard from Adam since that happened?”

 

Dan saw a brief flicker of sadness cross Dean’s face before he made another remark, “You just can’t admit that you’re weak and you don’t deserve to be in charge of the gang. You don’t do anything other than stand there smiling like a good little faggot…”

 

Dean was about to say more but Dan had heard enough, barreling past Phil with more strength than he knew possessed the brunet pulled back his fist, letting it connect with Dean’s nose hearing a satisfying _crunch_. For several moments everyone stood there stunned at what had just transpired as blood dribbled from Dean’s nose down his chin and so on. Furry flickered across his features as he drew back his own fist, about to let it fly and hit Dan when the pastel clothed boy was shoved out of the path of the punch by Phil who took the brunt of the blow.

 

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion for Dan after that, Phil toppled backwards with his head hitting the pavement. Soon blood began to pool beneath his head as Dan rushed to his side framing his drastically pale face with his hands as he called out his name hysterically, “PHILPHILPHIL! PHIL!!!! Look at me please!!!”  

 

Slowly cerulean eyes opened partially to stare into chocolate before closing again. Looking up at Cat a silent message passed between them as Dan handed over his keys and she ordered two of the guys to lift Phil into the back gently placing his head on Dan’s lap. Just as they were about to pull away Dan saw Martyn pull up on his bike, but he couldn’t care about that all he could care about was Phil. Somewhere in his mind Dan registered that Cat was on the phone with Mr. Lester telling him what had happened and where they were going, but all he could think about was that he couldn’t lose Phil, not after just finding him.

 

As soon as they pulled up outside A&E Cat ran inside and soon came back out followed by several people wearing scrubs wheeling a gurney to the car. Once Phil was situated and they tried to get Dan to stay in the waiting room it was like all hell broke loose, so they reluctantly allowed him back to where they were examining Phil. They would’t however let him into the rooms when he was getting scans done on his brain, and it was during one of these tests that Mr. Lester, Katherine, and Martyn all showed up badgering him with questions. All he could tell him was that they didn’t know and all they could do was wait.

 

When Phil was finally brought back into the room the doctors had determined that everything was fine and the only side effect should be a headache for a few days. The four of them let out a collective breath thanking the doctor before he left the room. 

 

“D-Dan,” came a hoarse voice.

 

Rushing towards the bed Dan grabbed one of Phil’s hands between both of his own as he nearly cried, “I’m here Phil. I’m here. Why would you do something so stupid you spork?”

 

“I couldn’t let him hurt you Dan. I love you too much, besides what kind of boyfriend would that make me?” He managed a strained smile.

 

“Boyfriend?” Dan stammered.

 

“We’ll just give you boys a minute,” Katherine added quickly ushering her husband and eldest son out of the glass enclosed room.

 

“I didn’t really want ask you while I was lying in a hospital bed but yes, Dan will you be my boyfriend?” Phil asked voice full of hope.

 

“Yes, yes, yes a million times yes. I love you Phil Lester. Of course I’ll be your boyfriend,” the brunet answered excitedly placing a kiss to Phil's lips. 

 

They were interrupted by shouting outside the room. Turning to look they both saw Marcus confronting Mr. Lester and Martyn, “Thanks to your son and his little bitch my son now has a broken nose, black eye, and a broken arm. What do you have to say to that?”

 

“I say he deserved it for insulting my son, and specifically remember telling you that if you or Dean ever tried to harm Phil or Dan in any way again you were going to pay for it. If I ever see you near my son or Dan again I will kill you Marcus. You’re no longer a member of my gang,” Mr. Lester stated menacingly before turning on his heel and returning to the room with the rest of the family in tow. 

 

“Well are you boys ready to go home?” Katherine asked drawing a laugh from everyone breaking the tension in the room. 


	15. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are guys! I am so sorry it took so long! But I'm so glad that you have enjoyed this story as much as I have writing it so without further delay the conclusion of Changing the Bad Boy!

_3 Months Later_

 

London was getting a record breaking amount of snow for the year forcing the boys into taking Dan’s car to school instead of Phil’s bike, which slightly disappointed the brunet who missed the feeling of being settled so intimately against his boyfriend on the powerful machine. Phil did make up for it however whenever they were alone together in the privacy of their bedrooms, but the ebony haired boy would always stop them before they took things all the way. Dan understood Phil’s hesitancy but he was also slightly frustrated considering all the things they had done together already. What he didn’t know was that Phil was planning something special for the first night of winter holiday.

 

Dan was leaning into Phil’s chest with the other boy’s arms around him as they waited for the final bell to ring releasing them for two weeks of rest and relaxation, or in Phil’s case hopefully three weeks in bed with his amazing boyfriend minus the time they would have to spend with their families for the joint Christmas they had coerced their parents into having at Dan’s house. Phil was broken out of his thoughts when Dan turned in his arms and buried his head into Phil’s mint green clad chest before placing a chaste kiss to his pulse point. 

 

“What are you thinking about Bear?” Phil asked resting his lips on the crown of Dan’s head. 

 

“Nothing much,” the brunet mumbled. “I’m just ready to get out of here.”

 

“I’m with you there,” he agreed nodding his head. “Do you have your outfit ready for tonight?”

 

“Yeah,” Dan replied looking up and locking eyes with his boyfriend. “I still wish you would tell me where we were going though.”

 

“That’s not the point of a surprise Dan,” Phil smirked kissing him before Dan could protest once again. 

 

They continued to kiss for several minutes until Cat’s voice broke them out of their make out session, “You two are ridiculously adorable especially when your outfits match.”

 

Dan blushed before looking down at their matching mint green jumpers, low tops, and off-white jeans. Now that Phil had thrown caution to the wind and started to wear more of what he really wanted he was even happier than before occasionally indulging his boyfriend and wearing matching outfits to school. 

 

“Just because I don’t wear black anymore doesn’t mean I can’t kick someone’s ass if I need to,” Phil stated in a mockingly serious voice. 

 

“Oh I know,” the petite brunette replied. “But that doesn’t mean I can’t still call you and your boyfriend adorable.”

 

Phil just rolled his eyes as Dan laughed when the final bell rang releasing them for the next three weeks of their lives. And in hand the couple made their way through fresh snow falling from the cloud covered sky. Once they were back in the warmth of Dan’s room the brunet went to take a shower leaving Phil alone giving him the opportunity to make sure everything was ready for tonight. After he and Dan were ready they would head out to _Kaia_ , an asian restaurant that Phil had made reservations at a month ago as well as afterwards booking a room for them at the _Shaftesbury Hyde Park International_ for the night. Just as Phil was finished making sure everything was ready Dan walked out of the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his waist making the dark haired boy’s mouth water at the beautiful sight of his boyfriend before him. 

 

“If you keep looking at me like that we’ll never make it to whatever it is you have planned for tonight,” Dan smirked breaking Phil out of his perusal of his boyfriend’s gorgeous body. 

 

Tearing his eyes away from the brunet’s tanned flesh with a sigh Phil smirked before he responded, “You’re right and now it’s my turn to shower.”

 

With a quick peck to Dan’s soft lips Phil made his way into the bathroom to get ready for what he was hoping would be one of the best nights of his life. He was quick to wash his hair and body before jumping out to dry himself off faster than ever before. Grabbing the garment bag he had left hanging on a hook nearby Phil unzipped it to look at the light grey two piece suit, long-sleeved  light blue button up that accentuated his eyes, and the formal black shoes his mother had helped him pick out. Fixing his hair first he slid on the outfit piece by piece making sure everything was perfectly in place before making his way out of the bathroom. Stopping dead in his tracks at the sight of Dan before him. Dan’s hair was swept down to the left in it’s natural curly state - which Phil preferred to when he straightened it - and he was wearing a long-sleeved pale pink button up, a navy blue two piece suit, as well as black dress shoes. It fit him perfectly showing off all the curves Dan hated but Phil loved. Finally gaining back his bearings Phil strode over to where Dan was raking his eyes up and down him as well placing his hands on his boyfriend’s hips pulling him into a passionate kiss murmuring against his lips, “You look absolutely stunning.” 

 

“You look even better,” Dan mumbled in response attempting to deepen the kiss.

 

“Come on Bear, or else were gonna be late for our reservation,” Phil said pulling away taking one of Dan’s hands in his own. 

 

Making sure he had his phone, wallet, as well as making sure Dan had his phone Phil grabbed Dan’s keys, and the overnight bag he had packed earlier before making their way downstairs hand in hand. When they walked past Dan’s family Mrs. Howell gave them a loving smile telling them to have fun and be safe, while Mr. Howell just chuckled to himself, and Adrien just pretended to gag with a smile covering his face. The pair finally exited the house with Phil escorting Dan to the passenger side of the car throwing their overnight bag in the back before making his way to the driver side to take them to their first destination, _Kaia_.  

 

The drive to the restaurant was relatively quick with soft music from Phil’s phone pouring from the speakers the entire time. When they finally arrived at the restaurant a valet came to opened the doors for both of them before handing Phil a ticket, as Dan stared up in awe at the grey stone facade of the building before them. Not wanting his boyfriend to protest at the luxury of the place Phil immediately grabbed Dan’s hand dragging him inside to the smiling hostess.

 

“Lester, reservation for two,” Phil spoke using his authoritative gang leader voice.

 

The girl looked taken aback for a second as if she recognized Phil’s last name before composing herself once again and looked down at her sheet to see that there was indeed a reservation for a Mr. Lester before responding, “Yes Sir, right this way.”

 

They followed the young woman to a table in the far back corner of the restaurant that was decorated in shades of white, jade, and red. Once seated the hostess said their waiter Alex would be with them momentarily giving Dan a moment to chastise his boyfriend, “Phil this place is way too expensive!” 

 

Knowing that Dan would complain Phil just rolled his eyes before responding, “Dan I wanted to do something nice for you, so please just sit back and enjoy tonight because this is only the first part of your surprise.”

 

At that Dan’s chocolate eyes widened exponentially, but seeing the look of dominance in hi boyfriend’s eyes shut him up and he just nodded his head in understanding. It was then that their waiter made his way over introducing himself as Alex asking if they were ready to order. They both decided on the wagyu beef sirloin for their entrees with edamame as an appetizer. Their food came rather quickly and they ate in comfortable silence with the occasional burst of loving banter that drew the attention of the tables around them forcing them to quiet down once again. When they were finally finished Phil signaled for the check which caused the brunet to inhale a little of his drink causing a coughing fit once he saw the price. After giving the bill back to Alex, Phil was able to calm his boyfriend down somewhat before he began to protest, “Phil! Did you see how big that bill was?”

 

“Yes I did. But I don’t care Dan,” Phil stated simply. “I wanted to spoil my boyfriend and that is what I intend to do tonight.”

 

Dan just nodded his head as Alex brought back Phil’s card along with his copy of the bill. Taking his boyfriend’s hand the ebony haired boy led Dan out of the restaurant, and waited for the valet to bring around the car so he could take them to their final destination of the night. The car ride was once again silent except for the quiet music coming from the speakers. This time as he drove Phil also reached over with his free hand lacing his fingers together with one of Dan’s hands giving it a light squeeze. After several minutes the pulled up in front of the _Shaftesbury Hyde Park International_ where Phil had booked them a room with some special additives for the night.  Another valet came to collect the car once Phil had grabbed their overnight bad and Dan just stood silently in awe at everything that his boyfriend was doing for him. 

 

With the same confidence he used at the restaurant Phil strode through the front doors of the hotel holding Dan’s hand in his own making their way towards the front desk. Arriving at the long white marble countertop the pair was greeted by a perky blonde woman in her late twenties who smiled at their approach. 

 

“Reservation for Lester,” Phil stated using his commanding voice once again.

 

Taking a moment to look in her database the woman smiled brightly when the information she was looking for popped up,“Yes, of course. Room 537. I have everything right here and it appears that everything you requested has been taken care of. If there is anything else you need just call down to the front and we’ll have it brought up immediately.”

 

“Thank you,” Phil smiled taking the key card from her extended hand before leading Dan towards the elevators.

 

They reached the fifth floor in no time quickly finding their room and unlocking the door opening it just slightly, but before they could enter Phil let go of Dan’s hand, “Close your eyes. I’ll be right behind you.”

 

With a brief nod Dan closed his eyes enveloping himself in darkness before he pushed through the door to the room. Immediately the mixed scents of vanilla and roses filled his nose along with some of their favorite music playing in the background, at the moment he could hear Michael Buble singing _Feeling Good_ slowly changing into a different song. Then he felt warm breath ghost across his ear, “Open you eyes.”

 

When he did all Dan could do was gasp. The room that was already luxurious in itself with it’s king bed and gorgeous furnishings had its lights dimmed with rose petals scattered in a path from the door to the bed and across its well as dozens of candles scattered about the room giving off the vanilla scent. Turning around Dan came face to face with a nervous looking Phil who up until this point in the night had been incredibly confidant, it warmed Dan’s heart to see this side of his boyfriend. Wrapping both hands around Phil’s neck he pressed a gentle kiss full of love to his perfect pink lips.

 

Before the kiss could get too heated Phil pulled away just slightly murmuring into Dan’s mouth, “I’m sorry it’s taken us so long to get here, I just wanted everything to be perfect for our first time.” 

 

“Phil it doesn’t matter to me where our first time happens. All the matters to me is that it is with you.”

 

In that moment Phil knew he couldn’t wait until Christmas like he had planned and it didn’t even matter that he didn’t have the ring with him right now, “Dan I love you so much.”

 

“I love you too, Phil,” he replied without any hesitation.

 

“I was gonna wait till we were with our families at Christmas but I don’t think there is any moment more perfect than this,” stepping back slightly Phil took both of Dan’s hands in his own getting down on one knee. “Daniel James Howell, from the moment I first laid eyes on your pastel jumper and flower crown I knew nothing in my life was ever going to be the same. You’ve helped me become the person I want to be and taught me not to be afraid of who I really am, and I can’t picture myself ever loving anyone else. So, Dan, will you marry me?”

 

“Yes!Yes, yes, yes,” Dan shouted with tears in his eyes.

 

Phil stood pulling his boyfriend or rather his fiancé into an all consuming kiss. Five months ago he could barely imagine himself having a boyfriend let alone being engaged but now here he as with the love of his life and he couldn’t possibly be happier. Well he was about to be, they had the entire room to themselves for the rest of the night to celebrate their engagement. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all your support and thank you to my friend phandomsub for helping through the crazy and reminding me to write. I'll be starting a new story about Dan having a stutter called Speaking is Never Easy and hopefully it will be started in the next day or so. And feel free to check out my Tumblr @geekcharming270! Thanks again everyone!!!!!


End file.
